Total Drama Before Fazbear
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: See what the lives of twenty-four competitors was like before they joined a thrilling competiton game show called Total Drama Fazbear, that would change all of their lives! From heartbreak, family issues, poor decision making, trouble, and even those few little happy moments sprinkled in! Prequel to Total Drama Fazbear.
1. Max

Max and his friend, Buster, were currently walking back to Max's family's house from the part-time shelf stocking jobs they had.

Max had been trying his best to get a job where he was making more than seven dollars an hour for the twenty-hour a week job he currently had.

"What if I became like...an underwear model or something?" Max said curiously "Or maybe, I could model chew bones!" He continued, practically drooling at the thought, Buster shook his head.

"I don't think you could pull off underwear, man" He said, Buster was Max's best friend, and had been since the sixth grade. He was a golden retriever with just a little bit of white fur mixed in "And are there even bone models?" He asked

"There could be" Max replied happily "And I neeeedddd to be one!" He continued

"Sure ya do" Buster said as he and Max approached Max's driveway leading up to his very small and old yellow house.

The two dogs walked up the driveway together and to the front door that Max's sister, Toffee, had once again forgotten to lock on her way in.

Max knew that that annoyed their mother, so he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Mom, I'm home!" Max called as he and Buster walked into the somewhat cramped house.

Max's mom, Dizzy, a hound, just like him, with mostly brown fur, but had a little bit of black and white mixed in, walked into the room.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?" She asked Max

"It was good, momma" Max replied as he walked up to his mom and kissed her cheek, she let out a little laugh before noticing Buster

"Hello, Buster" She said in her usual kind hearted tone

"Hey, Mrs- *Loud car horn outside* " Buster greeted

"How have you been?" Dizzy asked

"I've been good, what about you?" Buster said curiously

"I've been hanging in there" Dizzy replied before letting out a little laugh

"That's good to hear" Buster said, Dizzy nodded

"You're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like, I managed to scrounge up just enough money to get the stuff I need for spaghetti" She said

"I'd love to, thank you" Buster said

"Anytime, dear" Dizzy said "Max, go tell your sister her momma needs her in the kitchen" she continued, Max nodded

"Yes, mom" Max said before he and Buster headed down the hallway to Toffee's bedroom, Max knocked on her door before slightly opening it just enough to peek inside "Toffee, Mom needs you in the kitchen" he said, Toffee, who was lying on her bed reading a magazine looked at him.

"Ok, Max" she said before closing the magazine and climbing off of her bed.

Max and Buster headed two doors down to Max's bedroom, there wasn't much to it. A dresser with an old tv on it and a bed was pretty much the room.

They walked in the room and sat down on the bed, Max picked up the newspaper he had been scanning for jobs, earlier in the day, and started looking through it again.

Buster sat and looked around Max's pretty bare room...

"So, is your cable still out?" He asked, Max looked up

"Yeah, sometimes I turn the tv on and sit and watch the static" He replied "It's kinda fun imagining all of the little staticky pixels living normal lives like real people" he continued as he glanced at the tv, Buster didn't understand how Max would get enjoyment out of that, but knew he was easily entertained so he didn't question it.

"Sounds...fun" Buster said "So have you spotted any jobs that look interesting?" He asked

"What about a taste tester?" Max said curiously

"What do we have to taste?" Buster asked

"Motor oil" Max replied, Buster shook his head

"What, why would we- you know what...I'm not going to ask" He said "What else?" He asked

"Umm...clowns for a kids birthday parties!" Max exclaimed "That sounds fun!" He continued

"What's the pay?" Buster asked

"Fifty dollars each for each party we do" Max replied, Buster shook his head

"Pass, what else?" He asked

"The only other thing listed is workers for an...Escort Agency" Max replied "What's an escort?" He asked

"Uh...something we're not doing" Buster replied "So that's it?" He asked, Max nodded " *Sigh*, looks like these stocking jobs are going to have to do for now" he said

"I guess" Max said before setting the paper aside "I just wish...something would hit me...like...like...a sign of some kind" He continued

"Yeah, me too, Max" Buster said

As they sat there talking, there was a knock on Max's bedroom door.

"Come in" Max called, Toffee opened the door and peaked her head in

"Mom wanted me to tell you that we have to run to the store, we'll be back soon" Toffee said, Max nodded

"Ok" He said, Toffee nodded before closing the door back

"Dude, I still don't understand how you have such a good relationship with your sister" Buster started "I mean, I haven't talked to mine in three months" he continued

"That's not good" Max said "Family is the most important thing in the world" he continued

"Dude, that is so cliché" Buster said

"Not really" Max started "I mean- *Phone Rings* " he was saying before the loud rings of the phone interrupted him "I'm gonna go answer that" he said, Busted nodded

"Alright" He said, Max jumped up and made his way out to the living room where the phone was.

"Hello?" He said curiously as he answered it

"Yes, hello, is Dizzy there? This is her doctor" The person replied

"No, she went to out" Max replied "I'm her son, can I take a message?" He asked

"This is really important" The doctor replied

"I'll make sure I let her know what it is" Max replied

"Ok, her tests came back...and we found a trace of cancer in her breasts" The doctor replied, when they did, Max almost dropped the phone

"W-what?" He said in shock

"She needs to come see us right away, let her know we have set up an appointment for her, for tomorrow at two-fifteen" The doctor said, Max was too shocked to even say anything "We are so sorry" they continued, Max slowly moved the phone away from his ear and sat it back down before leaning up against the wall, still trying to process what he had just found out.

"Hey, who is-" Buster was saying as he walked in the room, before stopping "-What's wrong?" He asked when he saw the shocked look on Max's face

"It was my moms doctor..." Max started, before he could continue the front door opened and Toffee and Dizzy walked back in carrying a couple grocery bags

"Max we're- oh, you're already out here" Dizzy said in her usual happy tone "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw the look on Max's face

"Momma, your doctor called" Max started

"Oh, what did they say?" Dizzy asked

"T-they...said you have breast cancer" Max replied, Toffee dropped the bags she had and covered her mouth as a few tears quickly escaped her eyes.

Buster went wide eyed himself.

Dizzy looked down sadly...

"Well, that's not good" Dizzy said

"The doctor wants to see you at two-fifteen, tomorrow" Max said, Dizzy gave a single nod

"Mom, what did they say to you at the doctors when you went last week?" Toffee asked "Did you know you could possibly have-" she continued before stopping

"The doctor said it was a possibility" Dizzy replied

"Why didn't you tell us?" Toffee asked

"It was a possibility, I didn't want you two worrying and it not be anything" Dizzy replied

"Mom, you have breast cancer..." Toffee started as she chocked back tears "T-that's something to worry about" she continued

"I know it is, honey" Dizzy said before hugging her crying daughter, Max continued to stand there in silence as she did

"I am so sorry, Mrs. *Loud semi passes by the house* " Buster said, still in disbelief, himself.

"Thank you, Buster" Dizzy said

"M-momma *sniffles* do you think you're going to be ok?" Toffee asked, Dizzy looked down at her daughter, knowing that she might not be. But she couldn't tell her daughter that.

"I'm going to be fine, sweetheart" She said "I promise, everything will be ok" she continued, Toffee just nodded as she continued to hug her mom.

Buster looked over at Max who had a mixture of a shocked and a sad look on his face, he walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"So, how about we get our minds off of this for now, and I'll go and get dinner started" Dizzy said as she leaned down and picked up the dropped grocery bags, she was trying so hard not to cry at that moment. She knew she had to be strong for her kids "How about you come help me, honey" she said to Toffee, Toffee nodded before the two dogs headed off into the kitchen.

After the two females left the room, a single tear finally escaped Max's eye.

"Hey, she'll be ok, dude" Buster said, Max finally looked at him

"Yeah, my mom is a strong dog" Max said confidently as he choked back some more tears, Buster nodded.

The rest of the night went on somewhat like it usually does, except the mood was a little more somber than usual.

Dizzy kept trying her best to lighten the situation for her kids, but it wasn't working.

Max's usual funny yet dimwitted attitude was just...gone.

Even Dizzy's spaghetti, which everyone loved, couldn't brighten up the mood any.

Eventually, night came. Buster decided to stay the night over at Max's to just kinda be there for him.

They went to bed, Max was still understandably worried about his mom.

And Dizzy was worried about how she was going to pay for treatment, she knew that her family couldn't afford it. She lay in bed, sighed, and finally let some tears run down her cheek at the thought of her children losing their mother like this.

The next day, Max's alarm went off like it usually does, to wake him up for work. He climbed out of bed, woke Buster up, climbed in the shower, got dressed, ate, breakfast...so, his usual routine.

On Buster and his way out the door though, they saw an envelope taped to it. Max grabbed the envelope and looked at it before opening it.

"What does it say?" Buster asked

"It's an eviction notice" Max replied, Buster went wide eyed

"You know what that means, right?" Buster asked

"It means, they're kicking us out..." Max replied before rushing back into the house "Mom!" He yelled as he rushed into the kitchen to find his mom and sister eating breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Dizzy asked when she saw the panicked look on her sons face, Max quickly handed the letter to his mother.

"It was stuck to the front door!" Max exclaimed, Dizzy read over the letter before closing her eyes and slowly shaking her head.

"Mom, what is it?" Toffee asked, Dizzy didn't say anything, Toffee reached over and grabbed the letter out of her hands before reading it "Why-" Was all Toffee said before stopping, crumpling the letter and throwing it across the kitchen "Why are they doing this to us?!" She yelled as more tears started rushing down her cheeks, Dizzy shook her head before once again hugging her crying daughter.

Max stood by the table looking down towards the floor, not knowing what to say. Buster was standing in the doorway watching, feeling as bad as he could for Max and his family.

Dizzy looked up at her son, who was still standing by the table before taking one of his paws.

"It'll be ok, honey" She said "Go off to work, we'll get all of this figured out" she continued, Max slowly nodded, Dizzy gave him the best smile she could "Good" she finished.

Max turned and started walking back towards the doorway when he stopped and turned back towards his mom.

"I love you, momma" Max said, she smiled at him

"I love you too, Maxy" She said, Max gave her a small smile of his own before he and Buster once again headed out of the house.

Most of the walk to the store they worked at was silent, until Buster finally decided to say something.

"I'm sorry about everything, Max" he said "You guys'll get through all of this, I know it" he continued as he patted Max on the shoulder, Max turned to him and nodded.

"We're going to be like those people, that everyone talks about" Max started "Having a million things go wrong, but they get passed all of it and become famous!" He continued, Buster let out a little chuckle and nod.

"That's the spirit" He said just as they arrived to work "Well, you ready to stock shelves the next few hours?" He asked, Max nodded.

"Yep" He replied as he and Buster headed inside.

After they clocked in, they both immediately got to work stocking the shelves with all the new merchandise they had revived.

They were both working for almost an hour when the manager walked out...

"Hey, Max, I need to see you in my office" He said, Max nodded before setting the last pack of toilet paper on the shelf and heading towards the managers office.

Buster had caught glimpse of it and was really hoping that he was going to get a promotion or something, because he knew Max was one hard worker.

Once Max got to the office he walked in and the manger, who had been waiting by the door, shut it behind him.

"You needed to see me, sir?" Max asked, the manager nodded as he made his way back over to his desk.

"I did" He said "Now Max, you know sometimes business get low on funds and they don't have enough funds to keep paying all of their employees so they have to let some go" he continued, Max nodded "Max, you are a hard worker and I appreciate that, but the company is very low on funds right now...so we're going to have to let you go" he finished

"L-let me go?" Max said curiously

"Yes, I'm very sorry" The manager said

"B-but sir, I'm always on time, I do my work, I-" Max started before being interrupted

"I know you do, that's why it pains me to have to do this" The manager said "But I'm sure you can easily get a job elsewhere, any of these businesses would be incredibly lucky to have you as an employee" he continued

"B-but I need this job" Max said "My moms sick, and they're going to kick us out of our house!" He continued "I have to pay bills, please don't do this!" He pleaded

"I am sorry" The manager said "You will revive your final paycheck in the mail" he continued, Max looked at him before looking down and shaking his head "I hope everything works out for you and your family" he finished, Max looked up at him before standing up and walking out of the office.

Once he got outside the door he stopped and leaned against it, as he continued to try and hold back tears.

"Hey, Max, what happened?" He heard a voice ask, he looked up and saw Buster walking up.

"I-I just got fired" Max replied, surprising Buster

"What! Why?" Buster asked

"They don't have money to pay me" Max replied

"What do you mean?" Buster asked

"They manager said the company is poor and they can't pay all of their employees so they had to let me go" Max said, Buster shook his head.

"Max, bro, I'm so sorry" Buster said, Max nodded before walking passed him with his head down "Max, I'll be by when I get off" he continued

"Ok" Max replied sadly as he walked towards the exit, still looking at the floor.

As he walked outside, to the now grayish sky, and the heavy wind blowing. He walked down the sidewalk alone.

No job, no income, soon to be no place for his family to live, and maybe...no mom.

The tears that Max had been fighting to keep in for the last day were finally starting to escape, as they rolled down his cheeks.

He was trying so hard to help his family, but it just wasn't working. That was the moment he started feeling like he let both his mother and his sister down.

As he continued to walk with tears streaming down his face, a loud burst of thunder was heard and rain started pouring from the sky.

As the rain fell, it drenched the already miserable dog.

Max didn't seem to let it bother him too much, as he continued to walk the same pace he was before. The soaked clothes and drenched fur didn't seem to hold him back any.

He continued to walk until a piece of paper flew and stuck itself to his face, Max grabbed the paper and was getting ready to throw it into a nearby trash can, when he decided to read it.

( _Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

Max stood there staring at the advertisement before smiling a huge smile and taking off running full speed back to his house.

When he got there, he burst through the door soaked clothes and all and rushed into his room to find his family's old camera.

Once he found it in the back of one of his dresser drawers, he sat it up on his dresser, changed into some dry clothes, and pressed play.

"Hi, I'm Max, and I want to compete in Total Drama Fazbear-"

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter one of the Total Drama spinoff series!**_

 _ **Yep, I know this strays far away from how Total Drama Fazbear/Showdown is, but everyone needs their own unique and somewhat possible backstory. And this is Max's, undoubtedly one of the most popular charters in the series.**_

 _ **And I would just like to mention that both Toffee and Dizzy are the actual names of Max's actual mom and sister, and again, Dizzy isn't really sick.**_

 _ **So, I don't know how well this series is going to do, but I'm going to try my hardest to make each chapter just as entertaining as the one before.**_

 _ **The chapters will possibly come out every Friday, in Total Drama Showdowns previous three o'clock time slot, but the chapters won't be anywhere near as long as Showdowns chapters were.**_

 _ **Also, just published another TDA/TDS inspired poll on my profile! Check it out and vote for which SEVEN competitors you were least impressed with this season! Because hey, you never know if it might play into something?**_


	2. Springtrap

"Uh...My name is Vincent...and I have a gambling problem" Springtrap said

"Hi, Vincent" The group of complete strangers said in unison, Springtrap just gave them an uncomfortable smile.

"I've never...done anything like this before" Springtrap said

"That is perfectly fine, we aren't here to judge you" The group leader said in a calming voice "Just like you, everyone here has an addiction that they would like to escape from" she continued, Springtrap just kinda gave her a small nod in response.

He didn't even want to come to this thing, he wasn't enjoying it in the slightest and he felt...awkward being there.

The only reason he was there was because his girlfriend and his family jumped all over him about coming to it, so eventually he agreed to it just to get them off of his back.

"So, Vincent, tell us more about why you are here" The leader said

"I-uh...went to a casino...and lost a bunch of money-" Springtrap started before stopping "-And even though I did...I just kept wanting to play and play and play..." He continued before stopping and looking towards the floor, everyone else in the room was staring at him "And now I'm here" he finished without looking up.

"Vincent, don't let this eat you up inside" The leader started "This addiction is a virus that wants to consume you, but you can't let it" she continued "Do you have the power to fight it?" She asked, Springtrap uncomfortably shifted in his chair, trying to ignore all of the eyes staring at him.

"Uh...yes" He replied, the leader gave him a smile

"Good, that was the right answer" she said "Everyone, give Springtrap a round of applause for accepting to venture down the right path to a clean future" she continued, the seven or eight other people currently in the meeting started clapping.

Springtrap looked around the small circle at the other "addicts" and gave a small nod in response.

"Now, it looks like that all the time we have tonight" The meeting leader started "There are snacks on the table in the back that have been provided for us tonight, if you would like some" she continued "I just want to thank everyone for joining us tonight, and want you all to know that I believe in you and know...you can fight away your demons and return to living your normal lives" she continued with a reassuring look on her face as she looked around the small group of people.

"Knowing that someone has faith in me to drop my bad habits-" One of the other group members, a purple furred bear, started "-It...it...makes me positive that I can escape them!" He continued happily

"I'm am very glad, Shade" The group leader replied happily "Everyone give Shade a round of applause!" She continued as she started clapping, the other group members started clapping with her.

Springtrap let a few small claps out himself, just so no one said anything to him.

"Now, I hope you all have a wonderful night and I will see you all back here on Thursday!" The group leader said happily, after she did everyone started standing from their seats, most of them making their way towards the snack table.

Springtrap grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and threw it on, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Vincent, may I talk to you a moment?" The group leader said, causing Springtrap to close his eyes and mentally sigh before turning towards her.

"Sure" He said

"You know, I am so proud of you that you decided to come tonight" The leader started "When your mother told me your situation I had my fingers crossed that you would show up" she continued "With all of the stories I have heard about you, I know that you are a very kind hearted and smart person" she said

"Uh...thanks" Springtrap said, the leader smiled

"You're very welcome" She said as she patted him on the shoulder "And you can call me Patty" she continued, Springtrap nodded

"Ok...Patty" He said, Patty gave a single nod

"Well, have a good night and I hope to see you back here on Thursday" She said, Springtrap nodded again before turning and walking away.

Once he made it into the hallway he quickly made his way out the front door where his girlfriend, Liza, was already waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" The tan and white furred female rabbit asked, Springtrap shook his head

"Just as well as you would've expected it to go" He replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards his car.

"So...well?" Liza asked

"Yeah, as well as sitting in a room with strangers for three hours talking about their "addictions" and being looked at like...like a drug addict can go" Springtrap replied "Keys" he continued as he held his hand out, Liza pulled the car keys out of her pocket and handed them to him.

"You aren't being looked at like a drug addict, Vincent" Liza started "You know you need this" she continued, Springtrap shook his head.

"No, what I need is for all of you guys to get off my back about this stupid gambling thing" He replied as he unlocked the car door and climbed in, leaving the cool, windy night behind him.

"How do you expect us to not worry about this?" Liza asked as she climbed in the passenger side of the car "You gambled away six thousand dollars and are still in debt another seven!" She continued

"Yeah, that's my problem, not your guys' " Springtrap said in an annoyed tone as he threw the keys in the ignition and started the car

"How can you say that?" Liza asked "Vincent, we live together! We have bills to pay! And now we're thirteen thousand dollars in debt!" She continued, Springtrap tried his best to tune her out as he backed the car out of the parking lot "Are you not going to say anything?" She asked

"What do you want me to say?" Springtrap asked "I made a mistake! I know!" He yelled in frustration "I'm sorry!...I'm sorry" he finished as he shook his head, Liza's irritation faded quickly as a sympathetic look formed on her face.

She slowly placed one of her hands on Springtraps arm and started rubbing it.

"I know you are, Vincent" Liza started "We aren't staying on your case about this to annoy you, we're doing it because we love you and we want to help you" she continued, Springtrap nodded

"I know, I know" He said "I'm not mad at you guys, I'm just...frustrated about everything" he continued

"I know you are, but everything will be okay...eventually" Liza started "We just have to find a way to get out of this debt and get back on track with everything else" she continued

"Yeah, who knows how long that'll take" Springtrap said, Liza rubbed his arm again

"Hopefully not too long" She said

"If I don't find a job that's not working at Best Buy, I don't see that happening anytime soon" Springtrap said

"Everything will work out" Liza said in a reassuring voice, Springtrap nodded

"So, you want to get some Chinese or something on the way home?" Springtrap asked

"Yes! I'm starving" Liza said

"We can't go too overboard though, we don't need to be spending a ton of money on dinner" Springtrap said

"I never go overboard, that's your job" Liza said

"Well I think I need to quit that job" Springtrap said causing Liza to giggle.

"Yeah, I think you do" She said in a playful tone.

After they got to the Chinese restaurant and ordered their food, they stood there waiting for it to be done.

As they did, they saw a board with a whole bunch of advertisements on it, so just to kill time they walked over to it and started looking through them.

"Do we need our carpet cleaned?" Liza asked

"Nope" Springtrap replied as he glanced at the advertisement "Especially not for two hundred and fifty dollars" he continued

"Oh, what about a maid" Springtrap said with a grin causing his girlfriend to give him an unamused look

"Only if she's short, fat, and smelly" Liza replied causing Springtrap to shiver at the thought

"Pass" He said

"Or, ya know, if it was someone tall and muscular who liked to work without a shirt on...I think I could make an exception" Liza said causing her boyfriend to give her an unamused look this time.

"Why would you need someone like that when you already have me?" Springtrap asked

"I must have missed the part when you got muscular" Liza replied teasingly

"Hey, I'm very muscular" Springtrap said as he flexed his muscles

"Meh, you're alright...I guess" Liza replied with a grin as she went back to looking at the slew of different advertisements.

As they were looking through, a bright yellow piece of paper stood out. Springtrap brushed the edges of another paper off of it before he started reading it in his head.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

Springtrap immediately started thinking about that, he was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Liza saying his name.

"Vincent?" Liza said "Vincent?!" She said a little louder as she shook his shoulder, Springtrap looked at her, finally coming to.

"Huh? What's up?" He said curiously

"Are you ok?" Liza asked

"Uh, yeah" Springtrap replied as he looked back at the advertisement "But I think I just found a way we can pay off that debt" he continued with a small grin, Liza was confused at first until she looked at the advertisement that he had been reading.

"Are you serious? A competition show? Vincent, you have to be joking" she said, Springtrap shook his head as he pulled the advertisement off of the wall.

"A chance to win a million dollars? Naw, I'm not joking" He said as he stared at the advertisement "We need the money, and this is the fastest way we're going to get it" he continued "Maybe you should audition too, that way we have twice as the chance at winning" he finished, Liza shook her head

"What if you audition, but don't even get picked?" Liza asked, Springtrap thought about it before replying

"Then...I try and find another way to make money" He replied "Trust me, Liza, this is a good idea" he continued, Liza still thought it was stupid to put the hopes of winning a million dollars off of some random tv show that she had never heard of before, but she knew there was no way she was going to be able to make Springtrap forget about it.

"Whatever you say" She said

"Vincent!" The lady working the register called as she walked up to it with a bag

"Foods done" Springtrap said, Liza rolled her eyes as she walked up to the counter.

Springtrap watched her before looking back at the advertisement...

"Total Drama Fazbear, aye" He said with a grin before folding the paper up and sticking it in his pocket "Million dollars, here I come" he continued before nodding and walking towards the counter.

* * *

And chapter two is done! Now you know what led Springtrap to Total Drama Fazbear!

Also, my end of season Total Drama Showdown poll is still open! So if you enjoyed Total Drama Showdown, Fazbear, and/or this story so far and haven't voted yet, go to my profile page and vote! It might come into play in the future!

And sorry about not posting this on Friday, had some personal issues that needed to be taken care of. But, I will still be posting a brand new chapter on Friday! (Hopefully) So hey, two chapters in the same week!


	3. Autumn

Autumn was on her way from her and her sisters apartment to her morning chemistry class when she heard her name being called.

"Hey, Autumn!" A female cat with caramel colored fur with a small patch of dark brown fur around her left eye called, Autumn stopped and turned around knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Good morning, Hallie" Autumn said as the cat caught up to her

"Morning" Hallie replied "On your way to class?" She asked as her and Autumn started walking together

"Yes" Autumn replied

"Ahh...cool, cool" Hallie said "So...how did things go last night with Kevin?" She asked, Autumn smiled

"Great" she replied "Until my sister came home" she continued

"Oh no, what happened?" Hallie asked

"Kevin and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie and Beth comes bursting in saying how she doesn't trust Kevin and he seems sketchy to her" Autumn replied

"Right in front of him?" Hallie asked

"Well...no. But still..." Autumn replied "Kevin is a great guy and just because he doesn't have a job right now, Beth thinks he's some kind of untrustworthy loser or something" she continued

"Typical of her" Hallie said

"I know, right" Autumn said as her and Hallie neared a large tan brick building "We'll, I have to get to class" she continued "Meet you at the coffee shop for a drink after?" She said curiously, Hallie smiled and nodded

"Sure" She replied

"Ok, see you then" Autumn said as she started walking up the steps towards the building

"Alright" Hallie said before turning and walking in her own direction.

Autumn walked up the large cement steps to the building where he morning chemistry class was. Once she got into the building she walked down the long corridor full of other half asleep students with morning classes in that building, until she finally got to her class.

She walked in and tool her usual seat in the middle seat of the middle row in the room. Once she was settled she opened her bag and pulled out her usual necessary items and waited for class to start.

Her teacher was almost ten minutes late, to her annoyance. But once he did finally show up class went as it usually did for her, difficult, but she managed.

Once class was dismissed, she headed towards the on campus coffee shop to meet with Hallie.

Once she got there, she saw Hallie sitting at a table in the middle of the shop, she smiled at her friend and walked over to her.

"My professor was ten minutes late to class" Autumn said as she approached the table

"Is that the guy that's always late?" Hallie asked, Autumn shook her head

"No, that's my Physics professor" She replied

"Aren't those like...the same classes?" Hallie asked

"Kinda sorta" Autumn replied

"Then why are you taking both of them?" Hallie asked

"When I was applying, I was told that my grades for my high school Chemistry class was so good that I could take both and they would some how help me after I graduate" Autumn replied, Hallie was still confused as to why she was taking both classes but kinda just shrugged it off "Did you order yet?" She asked, Hallie shook her head

"No, I was waiting for you" She replied

"You didn't have to do that" Autumn said, Hallie shrugged

"It's not a big deal" She said "What do you want, I can go order" she continued

"Ok, I'll take a caramel latte" Autumn replied, Hallie nodded before heading off towards the counter to order.

Autumn was sitting there alone waiting for Hallie to return, when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and answered it without even bother seeing who it was.

"Hello, is this Autumn Rose?" A female voice

"Speaking" Autumn replied "May I ask who's calling?" She asked

"Yes, hello, I'm Mary, with Visa and I was calling to ask about the unusual activity on your credit card" Mary replied

"What unusual activity?" Autumn asked as she started digging through her bag to find her wallet, once she found it she opened it and saw her Visa card was missing.

"In the last eight hours there has been two hundred and seventy-five dollars in charges at a 'Lou's Bar', six hundred and thirty-five dollars in charges at 'Kicks', three hundred and Ninety-five dollars in charges at 'GameStop', and four hundred and twelve dollars in charges at 'Auto Zone'" Mary read off, as she did Autumns head almost exploded and she almost dropped her phone in shock.

"B-b-but I didn't charge any of that" Autumn said in shock

"Has your credit card been stolen?" Mary asked

"I-I-I..." Autumn stuttered not knowing what else to say "I have to make some phone calls" she continued

"Alright, ma'am" Mary started "We will be monitoring future activity of your card and keep in touch with you about anymore strange purchases" She continued

"Ok, thank you" Autumn said before quickly hanging up the phone and tossing it back in her bag, she put her hand on her forehead and slowly started shaking her head as she sat there trying to process what she had just been told.

"Here's your latte" Hallie said as she walked back up to the table with her and Autumns drinks, Autumn still had her hand on her forehead trying to call herself down "What's wrong?" She asked

"I just got a phone call" Autumn replied

"From who?" Hallie asked as she sat back down

"Visa" Autumn replied "Someone stole my credit card and charged almost two thousand dollars on it" she continued, Hallie gasped

"Oh my gosh" She said in shock "Who do you think took it?" She asked

"I don't know" Autumn replied "But when I find out, I'm going to make them wish they hadn't" she continued

"Gosh, Autumn, that's terrible" Hallie said, Autumn shook her head

"Yeah, I know" she replied before sighing "Sorry, but I have to cut this short" she continued "I have to go home and make calls and find out what lowlife did this" she finished, Hallie nodded

"Ok, well I hope you get all of this figured out" She said

"I know, girl...me too" Autumn said as she stood up, she grabbed her bag and went to pull her wallet out when Hallie stopped her

"No, no...it's on me" She said

"Are you sure?" Autumn asked, Hallie nodded

"Yeah, it's ok" She replied, Autumn gave her a smile

"Thank you, I owe you one" She said, Hallie giggled "I'll talk to you later" she continued before she grabbed her bag and latte

"Call me when you get this figured out" Hallie said, Autumn nodded

"I will" She said, Hallie nodded.

Autumn gave her friend one last nod before heading towards the exit of the coffee shop.

Once she got outside she started angrily cursing to herself under her breath at the thought of someone running around and racking up the bill on HER credit card.

After the three block walk full of self-ranting, Autumn finally made it back to her and her sisters apartment.

Once she got in she headed off towards her bedroom until she saw Beth sitting at a chair in the kitchen eating a salad...

"Hey Autumn" Beth said when she noticed her sister before taking another bite of her salad

"Hi" Autumn replied in a non too amused tone, Beth caught on.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked

"Someone stole my credit card and charged almost two thousand dollars on it" Autumn replied causing Beth to go wide eyed

"Are you serious?" Beth asked

"Yeah, I am" Autumn replied as she started continuing her walk towards her room, she was on her way down the hallway when she stopped and started thinking about something.

She glared forward and dropped her stuff on the floor before walking back into the kitchen...

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my credit card, do you?" Autumn asked, Beth shook her head

"No" She replied "Why would I?" She asked

"I don't know, because you don't have one to use" Autumn replied, that's when Beth went wide eyed in shock

"Are you accusing me of stealing your credit card?!" Beth asked

"You're the only one that would have taken it!" Autumn replied

"I didn't take your credit card, Autumn!" Beth exclaimed

"I know you did! So give it back!" Autumn exclaimed

"I've been at work all morning! When would I have had the time to charge two thousand dollars on it?!" Beth asked

"You obviously found a way, now didn't you?!" Autumn exclaimed

"I don't have your credit card!" Beth yelled again

"If you don't have it then who does?!" Autumn asked

"I don't know, why don't you go find your boyfriend and ask him!" Beth replied, Autumn glared at her sister

"Oh, of course, accusing Kevin!" She exclaimed "That's typical Beth!" She continued, Beth angrily shook her head before storming out of the kitchen "Where are you going?!" She asked

"Away from you before I lose my mind!" Beth replied before storming into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Autumn stood in the kitchen, frustration continuing to build, as she placed her hands on her head and leaned against the wall.

She stood there for several minutes before she heard a knock on the door, she groaned before making her way to the door and opening it.

Standing on the other side was Kevin...

"Hi Kevin, what is it?" Autumn asked

"Oh hey, just wanted to come by and return this" Kevin replied as he pulled something out of his pocket, Autumns eyes grew wide when she saw what it was...

"My credit card?" She said in shock as her eyes scrolled from the card back to Kevin

"Yeah, hope you don't mind but I charged a few things" Kevin said, Autumn grew from shocked to angry in a split second

"You're the one that took my credit card and charged things on it?!" She asked, Kevin nodded

"Yeah, sorry, I think I went a little overboard" He said, Autumn grew even more angry at that comment

"A little?!" She exclaimed "You charged almost two thousand dollars on it!" She yelled, Kevin was a little surprised by that

"Dang, really? That much? I guess I must've lost track" He said, Autumn was so angry at this point her right eye started twitching "What's wrong with your eye?" He asked

"You BETTER have the money to pay off those charges" Autumn said

"I-uh...I'm broke right now" Kevin said as he rubbed the back of his neck, Autumn was about to say something when her phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" She answered in an annoyed tone as she continued to stare down Kevin.

"Yes, this Mary from Visa again" The person on the phone replied "I just wanted to call and update you on the status of your credit card" she was saying before Autumn cut her off

"I've had it returned" She said

"Oh, you have" Mary said

"Yes, I have" Autumn said

"Well that is wonderful to hear" Mary said

"Yeah, is there anything I can do about getting those charges expunged?" Autumn asked

"Do you know who took your card?" Mary asked

"Yes I do" Autumn replied, Kevin was standing there listening to what she was saying.

"And have you reported it to the police yet?" Mary asked, she said that loud enough to where Kevin had heard it, he went wide eyed.

"No, but I'm going to" Autumn replied, making sure she was staring Kevin in the eyes as she did.

"No, no! Come on Autumn!" Kevin pleaded

"Ok, once it has been reported to the police just call us back and-" Mary was saying before Kevin snatched the phone from Autumns hand

"Hey!" Autumn exclaimed

"Uh...no need to worry about the police" Kevin said "All of this was just a misunderstanding, I'm a friend of Autumns" he continued

"Um, ok? But did you have permission to use her card, sir?" Mary asked

"Well...o-of course I did!" Kevin exclaimed "Autumn knows I'm going to pay her back for this" he continued

"Sir, will you please put Ms. Rose back on the phone?" Mary asked, Kevin nervously chuckled as he handed the very angry Autumn her phone back

"Hello?" Autumn said

"Ma'am, if you knew he was making charges there is nothing we can do to help" Mary started "But when your bill comes payment has to be made or you will be going to jail" she continued

"No, he's-I..." Autumn was so angry she was stuttering

"Have a nice day, ma'am" Mary said before hanging up, Autumn stood there in shock with what just happened before lowering her phone from the side of her head and staring back at Kevin.

"Look, I know you're mad, but I promise when I'm able to get a job I will pay you back the money...I promise" Kevin said, Autumn shook her head

"Well you better get looking for a job then!" She exclaimed "The credit card bill comes in in a couple of weeks!" She continued

"I-I don't know if I'll have the money by then, but-" Kevin was saying before being interrupted

"Well you better!" Autumn exclaimed "I was just told if I don't pay the bill, then I'm going to jail!" She continued "And I am NOT going to jail because of you" she finished

"I'll try, Autumn" Kevin started "I'll get the money back to you as soon as I can" he continued "But just in case I don't have it when the bill comes, don't you have a job?" He asked, Autumn growled

"Just get me that money, you loser!" She yelled before slamming the door in his face in frustration and anger.

She stormed back into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water and try and calm herself down.

Once she got there, got her glass, her ice, and her water, she sat down at the table and tried to relax herself.

As she sat there, she rubbed her temples before looking around at the mess of mail and other papers strewn about.

She started looking through all of it to see what it all was, she eventually realized most of it was Beth's.

She was about to stop looking when a bright yellow paper caught her eyes in the mixture off all the regular white paper, she picked it up and started reading it.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

She sat there in surprise as she looked over the paper...

"A million dollars?" She said quietly to herself "I could use that...especially now" she continued getting annoyed at the later part, she looked over the paper again before standing up and walking towards her sisters bedroom.

She heard her sister talking to someone...herself more than likely...on the other side of the door but decided to knock anyways.

"What is it?" Beth called from inside the room

"I need the camera" Autumn replied

"I'm using it" Beth called, at that point Autumn opened the door and saw her sister standing in front of the camera that was sat on the tripod

"What are you doing?" Autumn asked

"Something" Beth replied as she looked back at her sister, that's when she noticed the bright yellow paper in her hand and knew exactly what it was "Where did you get that?" She asked as she pointed towards the paper

"I found it on the table" Autumn replied

"Is that what you need the camera for?" Beth asked

"Maybe" Autumn replied "I'm thinking about auditioning" she continued "I found out Kevin stole my credit card and now if I don't get the bill paid when it comes I'm going to jail...and I know Kevin's stupid self isn't going to have the money in time" she finished, Beth sighed as she put her head in her paws

"Gosh" she muttered

"What's the problem?" Autumn asked

"I'm auditioning for that show" Beth replied, surprising Autumn

"Are you serious?" Autumn asked, Beth nodded

"I want to try and win that money so maybe I can get my own apartment" She replied, again, surprising Autumn.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble here little sister, but I don't think you could win something like this" Autumn said, obviously offending Beth

"Oh, and why not?!" Beth asked

"Because...I'm going to be competing" Autumn replied "And you've never been able to beat me at anything" she continued "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just being honest" she finished.

"We'll see about that, Autumn" Beth said

"Oh, yes we will little sister" Autumn said as her and Beth got locked in an intense stare down.

* * *

 **And there's chapter three!**

 **I was honestly debating about having Autumn and Beth's stories in this chapter, but eventually deciding against it figuring at this point Beth probably deserved her own chapter.**

 **I don't know if Beth will be next, but she is coming eventually.**

 **Three chapters in already, I hope you're enjoying so far! And I'll see you in chapter four!**


	4. Beth

*Riiiinnnnggggggggg*

Beth woke up to her alarm clock going off, she tiredly threw her arm over the off button before groaning.

She eventually sat up and looked at the clock, revealing that it was already almost seven.

She currently had a part time cashier job at a small restaurant down the street from her and her sisters apartment, and her shift started at at eight.

She climbed out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and take a shower to hopefully wake herself up some more.

She wasn't in the most pleasant mood after the argument she had with her sister over her sisters new "boyfriend".

Beth wasn't usually the kind of person to judge someone based on looks, but something about that guy just seemed fishy to her. She didn't trust him...at all.

Beth got herself cleaned up, trying to push the annoyance she currently had with her sister, to the back of her mind.

She was kind of relieved that she knew her sister would already be gone to her morning class, by the time she got out of the shower...and she's was hoping she took "Kevin" with her.

Once she was out of the shower and in her work clothes, she headed into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast before she had to leave, and luckily for her, neither Autumn nor Kevin were anywhere to be seen.

She quickly poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down, glancing at the clock on the wall as she did. It was twenty minutes till eight, so she knew she had to hurry.

Once she finished her breakfast, she headed out of the apartment towards the restaurant. She always walked there, unless it was storming. One: because she enjoyed the fresh air and the little amount of time she had to herself and her thoughts and Two: it saves gas. She found it kind of useless to drive and waste gas when she worked a block away from where she lived.

As she walked, she ranted to herself in the head about her sister. Autumn thought she was so much smarter than her, and it annoyed Beth to no end.

She knew that she wasn't going to be able to live with Autumn for much longer, but that's the only place they could afford with Beth's current income and Autumn in school.

Beth loved her sister, no doubt about it. But she just...annoyed her with her attitude.

She had been doing what she could when it came to saving up for her own place, but didn't have much put aside because of having to half bills with Autumn, it didn't leave her much to work with.

She wasn't making a whole lot anyway, so what little bit she had managed to put aside, wasn't really going to do much of anything.

She sighed as she approached the restaurant, trying to push her thoughts to the back of her mind as she walked in.

"Morning, Beth" The manger of the restaurant, Nick, said when he spotted her

"Morning, sir" Beth replied as she headed towards the back so she could clock in and start her shift.

Once she was clocked in, she headed back towards the register and stood there waiting for a customer, like she usually did.

Of course this early, no one was hardly there. A single man at a table on the other side of the dining hall, sat alone sipping a coffee and flipping through the paper, but that was about it.

Who was Beth to complain though? Getting paid for hardly having to do anything? Should be like a dream come true, right?

Besides, it gave her more time to think about things, all sorts of things.

Going to school, getting a good paying job, getting her own place that she didn't have to share with her sister.

Just the thoughts about what she could have...made her smile, even if just for a little bit.

But, the smile would soon fade when she would realize those possibilities are a long time away from happening.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the loud bell on the door jingled, letting her know a customer had walked in.

"Good morning" Beth called in her usually friendly tone

"Mornin" The man casually replied as he approached the counter "I just want one of your blueberry muffins and a coffee" the man replied, Beth nodded

"Will that be it?" She asked

"Yeah" The man replied

"Alright" Beth said, again in her cheery tone before walking towards the kitchen to get the mans order.

The chefs had just finished a tray of muffins, so I guess it was almost as if it was on cue that the man would order one.

She got the coffee and had one of the chefs put a muffin on a plate before heading back out towards the man, who was still waiting by the counter.

"That'll be $4.27" Beth said as she sat the order on the counter, man pulled a crumpled up five dollar bill out of his pocket before handing it to her.

She quickly opened the register and gathered the mans change before handing it to him.

"Thanks" He said before grabbing his things and heading for the table closest to the tv in the top corner of the restaurant.

After, Beth continued to stand there, waiting for someone else to show up.

After almost an hour of not doing anything, she decided to read some of the flyers and pamphlets that were displayed just to the side of the cash register.

Nothing much of interest, they were the same set of flyers and pamphlets that she sees almost everyday.

Except...there was a new one. One she had never seen before. She figured her manager must have just put them out before she got there.

A bright yellow color, hard to miss. Out of interest, she picked one up and started reading it to herself.

(Total Drama Fazbear!

Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!

Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!

*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )

As she read it, the thought of what she could do with a million dollars came to her head.

She could pay her way through school, she wouldn't have to worry about working a dead end job the rest of her life, and best of all, she could finally get her own place.

And besides, being away from her sister for a couple of months would be a bonus.

Beth nodded to herself as she continued to stare at the paper, now wanting her shift to be over so she could head home and film an audition video.

After what seemed like forever, Beth's shift had finally ended. She clocked out before heading home, Total Drama Fazbear flyer in hand.

She glanced back at the flyer as she walked. She had been so excited about filming an audition when she had first found the flyer, but now...she was having second thoughts.

What if she auditioned and they didn't accept her? What if they did and she lost? She just didn't know what she should do.

Usually, she was the kind of person that would be all for taking a chance like this. The possibilities of what she could do with the prize money, would be worth going through whatever she had to do to get it.

But for some reason, this felt different to her.

Beth shook her head as she approached her and Autumns apartment. She was still contemplating what she should do.

She quickly made her up to her apartment, headed in and was on her way to her bedroom when her growling stomach prompted her to change her destination to the kitchen instead.

She walked into the kitchen, tossed her keys onto the counter, and the Total Drama Fazbear pamphlet onto a pile of mail on the table.

She headed to the fridge, opened it up, and looked at the selection of food she had to choose from. In the end, she just decided to go with a salad.

She quickly threw one together, and sat down and started to enjoy her...creation.

As she ate, she continued to try and decide if she really wanted to risk rejection or failure for the chance at finally being able to move on with her life.

Beth was sitting in the kitchen eating her salad when she noticed her sister walk in...

"Hey, Autumn" Beth said before taking another bite of her salad

"Hi" Autumn replied in a non too amused tone, Beth caught on.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked

"Someone stole my credit card and charged almost two thousand dollars on it" Autumn replied causing Beth to go wide eyed

"Are you serious?" Beth asked

"Yeah, I am" Autumn replied as she started continuing her walk towards her room.

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my credit card, do you?" Autumn asked as she walked back into the kitchen, Beth shook her head

"No" She replied "Why would I?" She asked

"I don't know, because you don't have one to use" Autumn replied, that's when Beth went wide eyed in shock

"Are you accusing me of stealing your credit card?!" Beth asked

"You're the only one that would have taken it!" Autumn replied

"I didn't take your credit card, Autumn!" Beth exclaimed

"I know you did! So give it back!" Autumn exclaimed

"I've been at work all morning! When would I have had the time to charge two thousand dollars on it?!" Beth asked

"You obviously found a way, now didn't you?!" Autumn exclaimed

"I don't have your credit card!" Beth yelled again

"If you don't have it then who does?!" Autumn asked

"I don't know, why don't you go find your boyfriend and ask him!" Beth replied, Autumn glared at her sister

"Oh, of course, accusing Kevin!" She exclaimed "That's typical Beth!" She continued, Beth angrily shook her head before storming out of the kitchen "Where are you going?!" She asked

"Away from you before I lose my mind!" Beth replied before storming into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

She was fuming, her sister just accused her of stealing her credit card and charging almost two thousand dollars on it.

She has been mad at her sister before, but this made her madder than she had ever been before.

Beth flopped down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow to try and relieve some of her anger...it didn't work.

She was just so furious at her sister right now, she didn't know what could calm her down.

She lay there for several minutes trying to calm herself down, and that's when she thought of something.

She remembered that flyer she grabbed from the restaurant, the one about the game show and the million dollar grand prize.

She was debating on rather or not she should sign up, but this was the deciding point for her. The chance to win a million dollars and finally be able to get her own place, away from her sister.

Beth quickly climbed out of bed and grabbed her camera, she set it up on the tripod and started to think about what she was going to say.

She thought about several different things she could talk about, but with only being able to submit a minute video, she knew she couldn't tell her life story.

"Ok, got it" She said to herself as she hit record on the camera and stood in front of it

"Hello, I'm Beth, and I think I would make a perfect addition to your show" Beth started "I'm nice...most of the time, but am willing to go through anything to win that million dollars" she continued "I really really need it...I HAVE to get away from my sister-" she was saying before a knock on the door interrupted her

"What is it?" Beth called

"I need the camera" Autumn said

"I'm using it" Beth called, Autumn seemed to have gotten bored of calling through the door, so she just decided to walk in

"What are you doing?" Autumn asked

"Something" Beth replied as she looked back at her sister, that's when she noticed the bright yellow paper in her hand and knew exactly what it was "Where did you get that?" She asked as she pointed towards the paper

"I found it on the table" Autumn replied

"Is that what you need the camera for?" Beth asked

"Maybe" Autumn replied "I'm thinking about auditioning" she continued "I found out Kevin stole my credit card and now if I don't get the bill paid when it comes I'm going to jail...and I know Kevin's stupid self isn't going to have the money in time" she finished, Beth sighed as she put her head in her paws

"Gosh" she muttered

"What's the problem?" Autumn asked

"I'm auditioning for that show" Beth replied, surprising Autumn

"Are you serious?" Autumn asked, Beth nodded

"I want to try and win that money so maybe I can get my own apartment" She replied, again, surprising Autumn.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble here little sister, but I don't think you could win something like this" Autumn said, obviously offending Beth

"Oh, and why not?!" Beth asked

"Because...I'm going to be competing" Autumn replied "And you've never been able to beat me at anything" she continued "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just being honest" she finished.

"We'll see about that, Autumn" Beth said

"Oh, yes we will little sister" Autumn said as her and Beth got locked in an intense stare down.

* * *

So...I did decide to just go ahead with Beth as the next chapter.

Chapter isn't too interesting, since Beth and Autumns stories are intertwined...that's why.

But, I hope you enjoyed regardless and hope you have been enjoying the story so far and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Buddy

Buddy was currently sitting in the library doing the thing he loved doing the most...reading.

He had been there so long, he lost track of time. He had been so caught up in the book he had been reading that he had stopped glancing at the clock to keep up with the time.

He had only stopped in the library to kill some time before he was supposed to head to his 2nd period class at the school he was currently attending.

He glanced up at the clock expecting only about half out to have passed, but he almost screamed in shock when he saw he had been there for almost two hours and his class had started fifteen minutes ago.

Buddy quickly threw all of his stuff back into his bag and took off running out of the library.

He quickly flew down the steps of the library and rushed off back towards campus, glancing at his watch as he ran down the sidewalk, bumping into passerbyers as he did.

"Watch it!" An irritated zebra exclaimed

"Sorry!" Buddy exclaimed as he looked back, he unfortunately looked back at the wrong time, because when he looked ahead of him again, he slammed into and made a large bear spill his coffee all of himself and his leather briefcase.

The bear dropped his now coffee soaked briefcase on the sidewalk causing it to fly open and all of his paper spilled out. Buddy tried to swipe some of the coffee off of himself before noticing the other beat quickly trying to scramble his papers before they flew away in the wind.

He tried to help the bear gather his papers as a couple random animals stood around staring at them.

"I'm sorry" Buddy apologized as he helped the annoyed bear

"Why don't you tell my boss that" He replied "You ruined my brand new six hundred dollar briefcase, wrecked the paperwork I stayed up all of last night doing, spilled my six dollar coffee and now I have to go home and change and try to make it to my office hopefully not too late, so maybe, just maybe I won't lose my job" he continued before snatching the papers out of Buddy's hands "Next time, how about you watch where you're going, huh?" He finished before standing up and quickly rushing back in the direction he was coming from.

Buddy watched him walk away before slowing standing back. At this point, most of the animals that had gathered around to watch, had continued on with what they had been doing.

That's when Buddy remembered his class...

"Crap!" He exclaimed as he took off running again, ignoring the fact that he now had a coffee stain on his shirt.

As he ran, he once again looked at his watch and saw he was now twenty-five minutes late. He quickened his pace, as he saw the campus in the distance.

He closed his eyes and prayed that his professor wouldn't even notice that he was late. He probably would though, he had a very keen eye.

Buddy had finally made it onto the campus and started running in the direction of the building his class was in.

He slowed down and tried to catch his breath as he approached the building, before quickly rushing inside and towards his class.

Once he made it outside the door, he quietly pulled it opened just enough to where he could see what was going on inside.

His professor had his back turned towards the students, as he wrote something on the board.

Buddy quickly and quietly pulled the door opened, and slid into the room before quietly closing it back, and making his way to his seat.

He quietly made his way up the steps to the row his seat was in...

"Nice of you to finally join us, Buddy" The professor said causing Buddy to freeze in his tracks, Buddy turned around and saw his professor now staring at him "I'm assuming your excuse for being late must be a good one, because if its not you're not staying in this class today" he continued

"I was at the library and lost track of time- I'm sorry, Sir" Buddy apologized

"I'm assuming you were reading, correct?" The professor asked, Buddy nodded

"Yes, Sir" He replied

"What were you reading that was so interesting that you lost track of time and missed the first half hour of this class?" The professor asked, Buddy looked around nervously as everyone in the class stared at him.

"Uh..." Buddy started

"We don't have all day, Buddy" The professor said

"I was reading...Autobiography of a Yogi" Buddy replied, The professor slowly nodded

"Interesting" He said "You may stay" he continued

"Thank you, Si-" Buddy was saying before being cut off

"-But don't be late like this again, understood?" The professor said curiously, Buddy nodded

"Understood, Sir" Buddy said before sheepishly making his way to his seat, he hear a small amount of laughter coming from behind him, but he tried his best just to ignore it.

After what felt like six hours, the class finally ended and Buddy quickly gathered his things and rushed out the door, trying to forget about the large amount of embarrassment he had to endure.

He quickly made his way out of the building and down the steps, not stopping for anything...he just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Hey, Buddy!" He heard someone call, he stopped and turned around and saw a couple of his friends walking up.

A brown male fox wearing black frames glasses, a white male dog with black ears, and a grey male mouse with a green and purple hat on.

"What's the rush, Buddy?" The mouse asked

"I just want to get out of here" Buddy replied

"Did something happen?" The mouse asked

"Yeah, I was late and the professor-" Buddy started before stopping

"He made you look stupid?" The dog asked

"Kinda...well...I don't know" Buddy said

"My professor has done that to me before" The dog said

"Chester, I thought your professor liked you?" The mouse said curiously

"He does, but I was late one time when I group of guys hooked my underwear to the flag pole and-" Chester was saying before being cut off

"How late were you?" The fox asked, completely ignoring the fact that he cut the dog off

"Almost half an hour" Buddy replied "I would have gotten there sooner but I ran into this guy and spilled his coffee and his briefcase opened and I had to help him" he continued

"Is that what that stain is?" The mouse asked as he pointed to the stain on the bears shirt, Buddy looked down and nodded

"Yeah, I didn't have time to go and change" He replied

"Well, we're going to get something to eat, do you want to come?" The fox asked

"I-uh...don't kno-" Buddy was saying before his stomach made a loud growling noise, he looked down in embarrassment

"Come on, sounds like you could use something to eat" The fox said

"I-I guess, Frankie" Buddy finally agreed, the fox nodded.

"Alright, lets go" Frankie said, motioning for Chester and the mouse to follow.

The group walked to a nearby sandwich shop to get some lunch, once they got their food they sat down at a nearby table and went back to talking as they ate.

"So we haven't seen you too much lately, what's been going on?" Frankie asked

"Nothing, really" Buddy replied "When I'm not working or in class I spend most of my free time at the library" he continued

"Read any good books lately?" Chester asked, Buddy nodded

"I'm currently reading Autobiography of A Yogi, it's pretty interesting so far" He continued

"I've read that before" The mouse said

"What haven't you read, Chuck?" Chester asked, Chuck shrugged

"Honestly, at this point, I don't know" He replied

"Proves that you read too much" Frankie said, Chuck shook his head

"No, it proves you read too little" He said

"I read the perfect amount, thank you very much" Frankie said

As his friends sat there and argued, Buddy picked up his sandwich and took a bite. He started to think about the bear he had run into earlier and hoped that he didn't lose his job because of him.

As he sat there, almost as if it was on cue, he saw the bear he ran into earlier walk in...and he looked sad.

"Oh no" Buddy said to himself as he bear walked up to the counter

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Chester asked

"That's the bear I ran into earlier" Buddy replied, the other three looked in the direction where Buddy was looking and saw the bear at the counter.

"We can go if you want" Frankie said

"But I'm not done eating" Chuck replied

"No, no" Buddy started as he stood up "I'm alright, I should probably apologize again" he continued before walking in the direction of the bear.

As he neared the bear, he was trying to plan out what he was going to say, so he didn't make an even bigger fool out of himself as he had earlier.

"E-excuse me?" Buddy said curiously as he walked up to the bear, the bear turned to him before sighing

"Not you again" He said before looking away

"I-uh...just wanted to apologize again for earlier" Buddy stared "And would just like to say I will pay you back for ruining your briefcase" he continued

"It doesn't even matter anymore" The bear started "After you ran into and ruined not only my briefcase, but all of my work, I showed up late, with no work, and got fired" he continued "Now I have to go home and tell my wife and kids, that daddy got fired" he finished, Buddy felt terrible after hearing that.

"I am so sorry" Buddy said, the bear just shook his head.

Buddy nervously shuffled, not knowing what to say or do at that moment.

"I-I can help pay your bills until you can get another job" Buddy said causing the bear to look at him

"Man, I don't even know you" He said "And you're offering me money?" He asked "Yeah, it was you who ruined my life, but, again, I don't know you" he finished

"I know, but I owe you something" Buddy started "I didn't mean to get you fired, I really didn't" he continued

"I'm assuming you have bills yourself, so how do you expect to help me any?" The bear asked

Buddy, again, nervously looked around and that's when an flyer with a one million dollar cash prize on it caught his eyes...

"B-because, I'm joining a contest and I'm going to win a million dollars" Buddy said, The bear looked at him confused

"Oh, really?" He said curiously "Man, just get out of here" he continued, Buddy could tell he didn't believe him.

Buddy quickly read what he could off of the flyer before looking back at the bear...

"I'm being serious, the contest is called...Total Drama Fazbear" He said, the bear looked at him again "I...signed up...and got accepted" he continued "I'm...leaving for the contest in a couple of weeks" he finished

"And you really expect me to believe that?" The bear said curiously, Buddy nodded

"Y-yes, because its true" He said "So, give me your name and phone number...and I'll give you a call when I get home with the money" he continued, the bear snickered

"Fine" He said as he picked up a napkin and a pen off of the counter and wrote his name and phone number on it "Here, I'll be expecting a call" he continued "If I don't get one, I'll know you were making all of it up" he finished, Buddy nodded as he took the napkin

"You'll be getting a call...Phillip...I promise" Buddy said, Phillip nodded

"Yeah, we'll see about that" He said before turning back to the employee who handed him his sandwich, once he did, Buddy quickly grabbed the Total Drama Fazbear flyer off of the wall and walked back over to his friends.

"What took so long?" Chester asked

"I was talking to that bear" Buddy replied as he looked at the flyer

"What's that?" Chuck asked

"Uh...my ticket to making it up to the bear" Buddy replied as he read the flyer.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

Frankie, who was sitting next to Buddy, read the flyer as Buddy did...

"Buddy, what have you gotten yourself into?" He said curiously, Buddy looked at him

"I've got to audition for this show" He started "And win a million dollars" he finished.

* * *

I know, I know, Buddy isn't too popular of a character, so most of you probably didn't enjoy this chapter as much as you would have if it would have been about Randy or something...but, even the least important characters in a story need some kind of backstory.

And Buddy is one of the characters in this story that desperately needs some more...character.

I know the chapter was kinda short, but this isn't the last of Buddy that you'll see.


	6. Baxter

Baxter was currently on the roof of a strangers house, helping his Uncle and a friend of his re-tile the roof.

Redoing someone else's roof wasn't exactly Baxter's idea of having fun, but he needed the cash, so it was something at least.

"Come on, boy, pick up the pace" Baxter's Uncles friend called

"Lay off, Larry, I'm working as fast as I can" Baxter replied

"Well, you're not going fast enough" Larry called back

"Sorry I'm not a ''professional'' like you are" Baxter replied

"Hey, watch that smart mouth, boy" Larry replied

"Enough, Larry" Baxter's Uncle finally spoke up "Leave him alone" he continued

"I'm just tryin' to get him to pick up the pace is'all" Larry said

"Yeah, I know, but we don't need this to break out into an argument and put us farther behind on getting this done than we already are" Baxter's Uncle replied

Baxter and "Larry" had never got along. They were both quite...stubborn and arrogant, especially Baxter. Larry always looked at Baxter like he was below him, and that always made Baxter mad.

There were so many points during the day that Baxter just wanted to up and quit, but again, he needed the cash.

Baxter muttered a few rude comments about Larry under his breath, as he continued to lay down the tiles.

After hours of laying down tile, the trio had finally managed to get the roof done.

The climbed down off the roof and Baxter's Uncle went and confirmed payment by the homeowners as Baxter and Larry waited by the truck.

"I was watching the way you were layin' those tiles down, boy" Larry said "You're not a professional" he continued, Baxter let out a little chuckle

"Yeah? Neither are you, old man" Baxter said causing Larry to glare at him

"Watch the way you talk to me" Larry said

"Ok, then why don't you stop insulting the way I lay down roof tiles" Baxter started "Because I think I did a whole lot better than you did" he continued, Larry continued to glare at him but didn't say anything else.

Baxter and Larry stood there in silent until Baxter's Uncle walked back over.

"Ok, Baxter, here's that six hundred for your help today" Baxter's Uncle said as he handed Baxter six hundred dollars

"Thanks, Uncle Lou" Baxter thanked his Uncle as he took the cash

"You're welcome, you put in a lot of work today" Lou said "Are you sure you don't want to come work with my company? We could use you" he continued, Baxter thought about it a minute before replying

"I'll keep that offer in the back of my mind, for now I'd like to just take up jobs every so often, like these" He replied, Lou nodded

"I'll keep in touch with you then" He said "We always have work to do" he continued, Baxter nodded

"Alright, cool" he said "Thanks, again" He continued before he started walking towards his car that was parked across the street.

As he climbed in, he saw Larry giving him another angry look, Baxter just smirked at him before climbing the rest of the way into his car and closing the door.

Once he was in his car, he sighed before looking at the six hundred dollars he had just earned.

He had been trying to save up for this really awesome guitar he had been wanting from a nearby music store.

It was an almost eight thousand dollar guitar, and he was now only seven thousand two hundred and sixty-three dollars away from being able to buy it.

So...he still had a ways to go before he could afford it...

Baxter sighed again as he sat there imagining himself playing that brand new guitar, the vision quickly vanished however when there was a knock on his window.

He came back down to earth, looked at his window, and saw a police officer standing there...

"Crap" Baxter muttered as he rolled the window down "How can I help you, office?" He said curiously

"Did you know you have a tail light out?" The officer asked

"Yes, I do, sir" Baxter replied

"And your license plate is expired" The office said

"I was actually on my way to get that renewed when-" Baxter was saying before being cut off

"-And you're parked in front of a city fire hydrant" The officer said, Baxter looked out his window and saw the hydrant, he sighed "You know what I have to do, sir, correct?" He said curiously

" *Sigh* Yes...I do" Baxter replied

"License and registration, sir" The officer said, Baxter fidgeted to pull his wallet out of his pocket, but he finally managed to and pulled his drivers license out of it and grabbed his registration out of his glove box "Hang tight" the officer said as he took the items and walked back to his car.

Baxter sat there in disbelief at the terrible string of bad luck that just occurred, not looking forward to seeing how much the ticket...or tickets...was going to be.

After sitting there for several minutes, the officer finally walked back up with Baxter's license and registration, as well as a freshly written set of tickets.

"Here you go, sir" He said as he handed Baxter the items

"Thank you" Baxter said as he took them from him

"Have a good night" The officer said as he started walking back to his car, Baxter observed the tickets and almost threw up when he saw a combined total of almost four hundred dollars on the ticket.

He was confused as all heck as to why they were so much, they shouldn't have been anywhere near that much.

By the time he thought to go and ask the officer why the ticket prices were so high, he was already gone.

Baxter cursed under his breath as his sat there, still in disbelief, staring at the tickets.

He eventually realized that he should probably move before another cop showed up and gave him another ticket.

He tossed the tickets onto the ashtray before quickly driving away.

As he drove down the street, he was doing his best to make sure there weren't anymore cops around. The last thing he needed right now was more tickets.

Eventually, he pulled out onto the highway, which he had to take to get home, keeping his fingers crossed that he blended in enough with other cars so even if there was a cop, he wouldn't notice the the tail light or the expired license plate.

After managing to avoid any cops the whole drive home, he was getting ready to pull into his neighborhood when he saw flashing blue and red lights behind him and a hand motioning him to pull over.

"Are you serious?!" Baxter yelled as he pulled over to the side of the road, the cop pulled up behind him and got out of his car.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?" The officer asked as he approached the window

"Pretty sure I was going the speed limit" Baxter replied

"Pretty sure you're wrong" The officer started "You were going fifteen miles over the speed limit" he continued, Baxter was shocked because he hadn't even noticed that he had been speeding "Also, you have a tail light ou-" he was saying before Baxter interrupted him

"-Yes, I know..." He said

"And your license plat-" The officer started before once again being cut off

"-Is expired. I know" Baxter said "I just got pulled over by another officer not even twenty minutes ago. He already gave me tickets for both of those things" he continued, The officer nodded

"Looks like the tickets for speeding and you not wearing your seatbelt are going to be added to you ticket collection then" The officer started "License and registration, please" He continued, Baxter sighed before pulling the items asked for back out and handing them to the officer "Don't move" the officer said has he took them from him and walked back towards his car.

Baxter just sat there shaking his head, he was getting ready to hit his steering wheel, but decided not to.

As he sat there, a gust of wind blew a lone sheet of paper into his window. The paper slapped itself right into the annoyed rabbit's face, Baxter quickly swiped the paper off of his face and towards the passenger seat.

"Stupid wind...and it's stupid trash" He muttered.

After staring at the paper for several seconds, he decided to pick it up and see what it was while he waited for the officer to come back.

(Total Drama Fazbear!

Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!

Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!

*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )

Baxter went wide eyed as he read it...

"A million dollars?!" He quietly exclaimed "I would be able to buy a hundred of those guitars!" He continued

"Alright, here's your license, registration, and your tickets" The officer said as he walked back up, Baxter quickly tossed the paper back down onto the seat as he looked at the officer

"Uh...thank you" He said as he took the items from the officer

"Since you've already been written up for the tail light and the license plate I'm giving you a pass on those" The officer said "But, if you don't go out and get those fixed...and I see you again...I'll give you a hundred more tickets" he continued, Baxter nodded

"I'll go and get everything fixed tomorrow" he said

"See that you do" The officer said "Have a nice night" he continued before walking back to his car

Baxter rolled his eyes before picking the paper back up off the passenger seat, he smiled before heading the rest of the way home.

Once he got there, he immediately ran into his room and picked up his camera. He sat it up and pressed record.

"I'm Baxter and I deserve to be on this show because I'm awesome in every way possible" Baxter started "I'm not an idiot by any means and I'm handy when it comes to building" he continued

Once he finished he re-watched it...

"Sounds pretty good, if I do say so myself" He said confidently "Time to get this sent in, and start my journey to one million dollars!" He continued.

* * *

And that's it for chapter six! Again, a less interesting chapter because Baxter isn't one of the characters that has a lot of fan support like Foxy, Max, Randy, ECT.

But, regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and I will see you in chapter seven!


	7. Krystal

Krystal was currently in the middle of staff training with her friend tan and brown furred fox friend, Cain. He had pretty much taught her most of what she knew about it.

"Ok, swing it to the side, not hard though" Cain said as he showed Krystal what to do, Krystal carefully swung her staff to the side like Cain had told her "Good. Now keeping both hands on it, swing it forward and aim it at me as if you are trying to keep me back" he said, Krystal nodded before quickly swing the staff forward and aiming it Cain "Again, great. You are doing fantastic so far, Krystal" he said causing Krystal to let a low blush

"Oh yeah, I have a good teacher" She replied causing Cain to chuckle

"Aww, come on, you're making me blush" Cain said jokingly

"Seriously, you are" Krystal started "You've taught me so much already" she continued

"Well, I appreciate that" Cain said

"You know I can start paying you for these classes, right?" Krystal said curiously, Cain shook his head

"No, no, no. No way" He replied

"I mean, I'm taking your time for these classes. I should be paying you for it" Krystal said

"Krystal, it's alright. Don't worry about" Cain started "We've known each other since middle school. Just think of it as... us just hanging out and me showing you how to master a staff" he continued "And you aren't really taking any of my time. This is just spare time before my class of middle schoolers come in" he finished, Krystal nodded

"I do appreciate it. But I am going to pay you back someway or another, rather you like it or not" She said causing Cain to chuckle again

"Alright, alright... You win" Cain said "Maybe we can catch lunch or something sometime" he continued, Krystal nodded

"Lunch it is" She replied

"Cool" Cain replied with a smile

The two stood there for several seconds before Cain looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Whoa, didn't realize it was so late. My next class starts in ten minutes" He said, Krystal looked at the clock too before looking back at Cain

"Ok, I better head out then" She said as she went to gather her things

"Hey, I'll call you later about that lunch thing" Cain said, Krystal looked back at him and smiled before nodding

"Alrighty" She replied before turning back and grabbing her stuff "Thanks again for the lesson" she continued as she walked towards the door

"Again, it was no problem" Cain replied, Krystal nodded

"I'll talk to you later" She said

"Later" Cain said "Bye, Krystal" he continued

"Bye" Krystal replied happily before walking out of Cain's studio.

She walked over to her car and threw her stuff into the back before hopping in.

The first thing she did before starting her car, was check her phone.

Her friend, Lacy, had texted her asking if she wanted to grab some lunch after her practice. She thought about it a minute before she heard her stomach growl.

That's when she decided that maybe they should get some lunch. She texted her and asked her where she wanted to meet her.

She eventually got a response about a little burger joint that had just opened up a few blocks away from where Krystal currently was. She agreed before tossing her phone on the passenger seat and taking off towards the restaurant.

Once she arrived, she saw Lacy waiting outside of her car.

"Hey, Lacy" Krystal said as she climbed out of her own

"Hey, Krystal" Lacy replied happily as she walked over to her "So have you tried this place out yet?" She asked as she glanced at the burger joint in front of them, Krystal looked at it before shaking her head

"No, I'm not much of a fast food eater" She replied

"Me neither, but we are today" Lacy replied, Krystal let out a little laugh

"I guess we are" She said before the two took off into the restaurant.

Once they were inside, they sat down at a booth and waited for someone to show up and take their order.

After waiting for close to five minutes, someone showed up, and they bother ordered a regular cheeseburger and fry combo.

Pretty simple, but it was relatively cheap and would let them see if the food was even any good.

"So, I know you've been serious about learning how to use a staff" Lacy said, Krystal nodded

"Yeah, Cain has been a really good teacher" She started "He says that for a beginner, I'm still really good" she continued, Lacy smiled at her

"So...what about you and Cain?" She asked

"What about me and Cain?" Krystal asked rhetorically

"Has he asked you out yet?" Lacy asked, Krystal blushed

"N-no" She replied "Cain is like a brother to me, I don't think of him like that" she continued

"Oh come on, Krystal...you know you think he's cute" Lacy started "And the staff training? When did you ever want to learn how to use a staff?" She asked

"It's interesting and I wanted to learn how to use one, that's it" Krystal replied "Cain being my teacher is just a coincidence, doesn't mean I have a crush on him" she continued, Lacy rolled her eyes

"Sureeee" She said before looking passed Krystal at the waitress with the food in her hands "Look, here comes our food" she continued, after she said that, the waitress walked up to the table and placed the two plates down on it

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked

"Uh...no, that's it" Lacy replied giving the waitress a friendly smile

"Alrighty, enjoy your food" The waitress replied, returning the smile.

"These burgers look promising" Krystal said as she observed the food on the plate in front of here, Lacy nodded

"Lets dig in" She said.

After, the two females sat there chatting about random things as they ate. When they were finished, they paid their bill and headed out.

Once they got back outside, they were on their way back to their cars when they noticed a paper stuck underneath the windshield wiper of Lacy's car.

Lacy walked over to it and grabbed it...

"What is it?" Krystal asked

"Just a stupid advertisement for some dumb game show" Lacy replied as she looked up from the paper

"Can I see it?" Krystal asked

"You can have it" Lacy replied as she handed the paper to Krystal, Krystal looked at it.

 _ **(Total Drama Fazbear!**_

 _ **Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!**_

 _ **Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!**_

 _ ***Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )**_

"A million dollar grand prize?" Krystal said curiously

"Do you honestly think people that win those things actually get that much?" Lacy asked

"I'm sure they do" Krystal replied

"You aren't thinking about auditioning for that, are you?" Lacy asked

"I don't know, maybe" Krystal replied as she finally looked back up at her friend

"Ok, good luck with that" Lacy said before laughing "Anyway, I have to get going. I'll call you later" she continued before opening her car door

"Alright, talk to you later" Krystal replied as she walked back over to her car, once again glancing down at the advertisement.

She climbed in her car, imagining everything she could do with a million dollars. That was the decision maker for her. She drove back to her apartment and immediately headed for her room once she got there.

Krystal walked to her desk, grabbed her camera and stared at it. She felt... awkward doing this kind of stuff. But then she realized that a million dollars is a lot of money.

She sat her tripod up and put the camera on it. After it was set up, she stood there trying to think about what she was going to say.

"Hey, I'm Krystal and I think it would be a really smart choice if you guys accepted me to be on your show" Krystal started "I was one of the best swimmers on my high school swim team and I'm pretty good with a staff" she continued as she picked up a gold and blue staff and started showing her advanced skill with it before she hit the tripod the camera was on knocking it to the floor "Oops" she said before the camera cut off

After the camera hit the floor, Krystal walked over to it and picked it up to make sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't.

She sighed in relief before watching back what she had filmed. She blushed in embarrassment at what she watched back. She felt like she looked stupid, but hey, maybe that's what they were looking for.

She went to her computer, uploaded the video from her camera, went to the website that was on the paper, and sent in her audition.

Who knows, maybe she would get lucky.

* * *

And there's chapter 8.

I apologize for the three week absence of updates for this story. But if you're following Total Drama Showdown, I explained exactly why that was in the newest chapter that was published.

I also apologize that this one is a little on the shorter side, tried my best to make it longer but didn't want to push back release on it anymore.

I'm hoping to start getting at least two chapters for this story out a week. With one off chapters that are only about 2,000 words long. I don't think this story needs to drag out for another six months.

And besides, sooner I finish this story, the sooner I can get to work on Total Drama Fazbear Cruise.


	8. Mike

Mike and his girlfriend, Emily, were on their way home from dinner. Mike had wanted to try and get a little bit of sleep on before his nightshift security guard job started.

He worked midnight to six am as a security guard at some kinda kids pizza restaurant. It wasn't exactly the job he wanted, but supporting himself and his girlfriend was all he cared about.

"I'm sorry we had to cut dinner short" Mike finally said as he drove down the dimly lit highway, the occasional streetlights being the only form of light

"It's ok, I know you have to work tonight" Emily replied, she sounded disappointed even though she wasn't showing it

"I'll make it up to you, we'll go out again on Saturday" Mike said causing Emily to look at him

"Mike, you don't have to do that" Emily said, Mike nodded

"I do. This is the third time in the last month I've had to cut a date short because of that stupid security job" He said

"It's work, Mike, you have to do what you have to do" Emily said, Mike sighed before focusing back into the road.

He still felt bad. He didn't mean to have to cut dates short, in fact, he hated doing so. And he felt like he owed Emily for being so understanding about it, but every time they had something planned, they'd have to end it early so Mike could get some sleep before he shift started.

The one time he had decided to stay out instead of getting sleep, he fell asleep on the job and got caught by his boss. He had to beg his boss not to fire him over it, his boss agreed to let him keep the job, but told him if he got caught sleeping on the job again, he would be fired. That's the last thing he needed right now.

"Saturday, we're doing dinner and a movie and we can stay out all night if you want" Mike said, once again getting Emily to look at him "I'm tired of cutting dates, you go through so much by putting up with it and not leaving me, I owe you" he continued, Emily gave him a small smile before placing a hand on his arm

"Mike, like I said, it's work. You're not doing this because you want to, you're doing it because you have to" Emily started "I told you, I understand, and I'm not mad about it" she continued, Mike glanced at her, a small smile forming on his face "I know you're trying. Regardless of whether or not we ever get to finish a date, I still love you. I know you don't like this guard job, but you're doing it because you want to support us, and that alone makes up for all of the dates cut short" she finished, Mike nodded before taking his girlfriends hand

"I love you, Emily" Mike said

"I love you too, Michael" Emily replied with a small grin, Mike let out a small chuckle

"You are the only person who I let call me that" He said

"Oh wow, I am so honored" Emily said jokingly

"You better be" Mike replied with a grin on his face, Emily rolled her eyes in response.

After, the couple finally pulled up to their apartment. They made their way inside, Mike hopped in the shower, and then climbed in bed to get a few hours of sleep.

A few hours later, the loud beeping sound of his alarm clock woke him from his slumber. He tiredly threw his hand over the off button to shut it up.

He threw the covers off of himself and sat up before stretching and yawning. He looked back at the clock and saw he had forty-five minutes until his shift started.

He stood up, grabbed his uniform and headed out of the room, doing his best not to wake his girlfriend, who had somehow managed to sleep through the alarm.

After he managed to get out the room, he made his way into the bathroom, got dressed, brushed his teeth and made his way into the kitchen, ramming his knee into the counter while he was at it.

He managed to find the light switch, he flipped it up allowing the kitchen light to fill the room.

After, he made his way to the fridge to grab something small to eat before he headed out. As he walked over to the fridge, he glanced at the clock on the stove and saw it was now after 11:30.

He shook his head before deciding that he would just grab a few tacos or a burger on his way to work.

He quickly gathered his keys, jacket, and hat and headed out of the apartment and down towards his car.

It took him almost twenty minutes to get to work because of the line at the burger place, but he did manage to make it on time.

He didn't particularly enjoy seeing that same bright red neon "Frieda Funbear's Pizza" everyone night, but it was the only job he could actually find.

He sighed as he parked his car, grabbed his burgers, and headed inside.

One of the bad things about having the night shift, was by the time he got there, everyone was gone and the place was pitch black, so finding the office was a bit of a struggle.

He made his way through the dark show room that housed the animatronic animals that perform during show hours. Mike was never too fond of them, there was just something about them that creeped him out.

He ignored them and continued his walk down a dark hallway that finally led to his dimly lit office.

He tossed his stuff down on the paper cluttered desk in front of him, grabbed the tablet that monitored the cameras, and took a seat in his very uncomfortable desk chair.

He sighed again as he started flipping through the cameras. He always thought it was weird that this place even needed night security. I mean, who in their right mind would try to break in and rob this dump? It always confused him and he was never able to wrap his head around it.

He flipped through the cameras until he stopped on the show stage, the three animatronics Frieda Funbear, the main character, a brown female bear stood center stage, Benson Bunny, Frieda's lead guitarist, a grayish-blue furred male rabbit, and Sammy Cat, the backup singer, a female white and gold furred cat, stood on stage.

Mike thought those three were bad, but the one that really freaked him out was the on that lived behind the western-style curtains on the small stage off to the left of the show room, a black and white cowboy themed Bulldog named Butch. His sharp teeth and worn out suit gave Mike chills.

He didn't know why kids even enjoyed these things, he was never a fan of them, not even as a kid himself.

He pushed the creepy animatronics to the back of his mind as he sat the tablet back down on the desk and grabbed one of his burgers.

He sat there eating, the only noise emanating throughout the whole pizzeria was the slight buzzing of the light above him, and the crinkling of the wrapper his burger was in.

His job was pretty boring, especially considering he was here alone in the middle of the night at creepy kids pizza place for six hours. No one to talk to, nothing to do besides check the cameras, and not being able to even doze off for an hour in fear of his boss catching him and him losing his job.

Mike really did hate his job. He wanted to do anything but this, ANYTHING.

He kept wishing that something would magically fall out of the sky offering him a million dollars so he could just quit his job and not have to worry about not being able to support him or his girlfriend. But he realized that wasn't reality and he was probably going to be stuck with this horrible job for the rest of his life.

The night was pretty uneventful for Mike, as usual. And when the six A.M. alarm rang throughout the building, Mike was ready to get the heck out of there.

He collected his garbage from his burgers, grabbed, his keys and quickly made his way out of the office.

The pizzeria was now lit up considering the sun was finally out.

Mike made it to the front doors, again ignoring the animatronics as he walked passed them, and stepped outside. The first thing that hit him was the cool morning air. It was a whole lot better than the dry, musky, pizza smell of inside the pizzeria.

Like usual, no one had arrived yet, so he locked the doors back on his way out. Once he had everything situated, he walked back to his car. He was about to get in when he noticed a yellow paper wedge underneath his front, drivers side tire.

He was going to leave it, considering its not like it would stop the car or anything, but decided to grab it to see what it was.

 ** _(Total Drama Fazbear!_**

 ** _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_**

 ** _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_**

 ** _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_**

Mike stood there in disbelief, so much so, that he had to read the paper again to make sure he had read it right the first time.

"A-a million dollars?" Mike muttered to himself as he read the paper over for a third time, a smile formed on his face at the thought of finally being able to quit this miserable job "Total Drama, here I come!" He exclaimed as he hopped in his car and sped off towards his apartment so he could film an audition tape.

The whole ride home, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

 **And chapter 8 is complete! I mean come on, how can you have a small backstory chapter about Mike Schmidt and not have him working at a creepy kids pizzeria place?**

 **Hopefully I can really keep up with publishing 2 chapters a week (or three if I really stay on top of it).**

 **And this just in! Total Drama Fazbear Cruise will premiere on Friday May 12! That's the second Friday of May! So we are only only 5 weeks away from the start of season 3 of Total Drama!**

 **So, with that news, I hope you enjoyed and I'm hoping to see you Monday for chapter 9!**


	9. Clyde

Clyde was currently out with his rabbit friend, Blake. The duo had been aimlessly walking around town taking care of things that Blake's girlfriend was making him do.

They were on their way back to Blake's car, when he spotted a paper stuck to a light pole next to where they had to cross the street.

"Hey, a circus is coming to town" Blake said as he glanced at the paper, Clyde went wide eyed

"Uh...neat" He replied, trying not to sound scared at the mention

"Samantha will probably want to go when she hears about it. You should come too" Blake said, Clyde shook his head

"Uh...no sorry, I can't. I have plans on Thursday" He replied

"Plans? Doing what?" Blake asked, Clyde nervously looked around trying to come up with an excuse

"I...have to...um-" He stuttered, Blake was standing there waiting for his answer, so he knew he needed to come up with something believable "I...have to buy a new pair of pants" he continued, Blake raised an eyebrow, it was obvious that he didn't believe him

"You can't buy a new pair of...pants...another day?" Blake asked, Clyde shook his head

"Nope, has to be...on Thursday" He replied, Blake shook his head

"That is one lame excuse, dude" He said

"I-it's not an excuse, I'm being serious" Clyde replied, Blake rolled his eyes

"Sure you are. You're coming" He said

"Wait, bu-" Clyde was saying before being cut off

"-It'll be fun, trust me" Blake said as he shook Clyde's shoulder

"I-I-I-" Was all Clyde could stutter

"Cool. I'm sure if we get there early we can get front row, too" Blake said as he glanced back at the paper, Clyde just stood there in silence with the fear of what he hated the most in this world running through his mind.

They're so...creepy. He had no idea why anyone in their right mind would enjoying seeing them and their creepy face paint, big red nose, wacky different colored hair, their weird rainbow colored costumes, and their ability to make animals out of balloons. Just thinking about them made a cold chill run down Clyde's spine.

"Hey, we can cross" Blake said, breaking Clyde out of his thoughts.

Clyde nodded before following Blake back across the street towards his car.

(Two Days Later)

Thursday had finally come. The day Clyde had been least looking forward to. The day he would have to see...them.

Blake had called him twenty minutes ago and told him the time he and Samantha would be there to pick him up.

Clyde desperately wanted to tell him he couldn't go and try to come up with another excuse on why he couldn't. But he knew Blake would never fall for it.

Clyde did his best to take as long as he could to get ready to go, even going as far as taking an hour long shower.

Once he got out, he looked at his phone and saw that Blake was supposed to be there to get him in less than fifteen minutes. He felt another cold chill run down his spine when he realized he was now less than an hour away from being in his own personal nightmare.

At this point, he was hoping something would happen to slow them down. Traffic, Blake running out of gas, Samantha getting car sick, anything that would cause them to either be late or miss the circus entirely.

But alas, luck was not on his side. Blake and Samantha ended up showing up almost ten minutes early.

Clyde slowly made his way to the front door of his apartment, twisted the knob as slowly as he could, and made his way outside and to Blake's car.

"Hey, Clyde" Blake said

"H-hey" Clyde said in a very shaky voice as he climbed in the backseat

"Are you ok?" Samantha asked, Clyde wanted to tell her no, but he just nodded

"Alrighty, we're off" Blake said as he started off towards the campground where the circus was being held.

The whole car ride there Clyde got more and more sick to his stomach the closer they got. The thoughts of clowns rushing through his head.

He never really cared for clowns before, but what really did it in for him was when he seen the movie IT when he was a kid. THAT is what made him really despise clowns.

"The contortionists are usually really entertaining to see. I think they're my favorite part" Samantha said, breaking Clyde from his nightmarish thoughts.

"Yeah, the stuff they can do is pretty amazing" Blake said

"What's your favorite part, Clyde?" Samantha asked as she looked in the backseat towards Clyde.

"Uh..." Clyde said as he thought about what his favorite part was, he knew what his LEAST favorite part was...that's for sure.

"Oh man, it's obviously the clowns. Right, Clyde?" Blake said jokingly, Clyde froze at the mention

"N-NO! No way!" Clyde exclaimed, catching both Blake and Samantha off guard

"Whoa dude, calm down. I'm just joking" Blake said

"Clyde, are you sure you're ok?" Samantha asked, Clyde nodded

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine" He replied as he took a deep breath "C-c-clo- those things...are NOT my favorite part of the circus" he continued, Samantha looked back at Blake who just shrugged in response.

After that, a few minutes of awkward silence went by before the trio finally saw the large white and red striped tent in the distance.

"There it is" Blake said

At this point, Clyde was so anxious about his impending doom, that he felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

They eventually pulled into the parking lot of the fair grounds and hopped out of the car.

"We're making good time, show starts in fifteen minutes" Blake said as he led the group towards the ticket window, Clyde was tailing behind, wishing that the lady at the window would say they were sold out of tickets.

"Three adults, please" Blake said, the lady nodded before tearing off three red tickets from her ticket roll

"That'll be eight-teen dollars" The lady said, Blake pulled out a twenty from his wallet and handed it to her

"You can pay next time" Blake said jokingly as he glanced behind him at Clyde.

"Here you are. Enjoy the show" the lady said as she handed Blake his two dollars in change and the three tickets

"Thanks" Blake said before leading the group inside "Well, we're here" he continued as they walked inside of the large and crowded tent

"Can we get something to eat before we find our seats?" Samantha asked, Blake nodded

"Sure" He replied as they headed towards the concession stand.

The line was long, so they had a couple minutes to wait. This only gave them more time away from seeing...the clowns.

Clyde got lost in his own thoughts for so long, he someone managed to black out the entire time they were in the line. He eventually came back to when he heard Blake calling his name.

"Yo, earth to Clyde" Blake said "Do you want anything?" He asked, Clyde shook his head "Alright, just the small popcorn, the corndog, and the soda" he said as he looked back at the worker behind the register.

As Blake was ordering, Clyde was looking around the tent at the huge amounts of people that showed up for this thing. He was about to turn back towards Blake, when he saw a large red wig in the mixture of people. His heart instantly started beating a million miles an hour.

"B-Blake, can we go find our seats?" Clyde asked as he tugged on his friends shirt

"Hang on, we're waiting on our drink" Blake replied as he looked at Clyde, that's when he noticed how pale he looked

"Dude, are you sure you're ok?" He asked, Clyde finally looked back at him

"Y-yeah, I just want to find our seats and sit down" He replied, Blake nodded.

"Here you go" The guy behind the counter said as he handed Blake his drink

"Thank you" He said before looking back at Clyde "Alright, lets go find our seats" he continued.

After several minutes of looking, and Clyde hiding behind Blake and/or Samantha when he would spot anything that even remotely looked like a clown. That finally found their seats.

"Cool, our seats" Blake said, Clyde instantly dropped down in one and started taking deep breaths. Blake and Samantha gave each other confused looks before sitting down next to him.

They got there just in time too, because as they were sitting down, a man in a gold button up shirt and long red coat with a tall black hat on walked out into the middle of the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls gather 'round, gather 'round. Sit back, relax, a please stay in your seats. Kick you feet up and grab some popcorn. Oh, and of course. Oh ho ho, lest we not forget. Enjoy the show!" The Ringmaster exclaimed before the lights went out and a dark blue spotlight shone on a women walking a tightrope at the very top of the tent.

The audience started clapping as they watched. Blake and Samantha were enjoying themselves but Clyde couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

He started to get lost in his thoughts again when he felt a tap on his left shoulder, he made the mistake of looking to see who it was.

"Balloon?" A clown dressed almost exactly like Pennywise from the IT movie said in a happy, cheery tone as he extended a red balloon towards Clyde.

Clyde instantly got up screaming and ran out of the tent. A slew of eyes landing on him as he did. He distracted the performers for a mere few seconds before they got back to focusing on what they were doing.

Blake and Samantha looked at each other before getting up and following him. Walking passed the confused clown as they did.

Clyde had run outside and dropped down on the ground a few feet away from the entrance as he started taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He was sitting there doing that for several seconds until the wind blew a bright yellow and crumpled piece of paper into his face.

He yanked it off and was getting ready to throw it to the side when the big, bold black letters caught his attention.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

He sat there in silence staring at the paper until Blake and Samantha showed up.

"Hey, are you ok?" Samantha asked

"What was that about? Are you scared of clowns or something?" Blake asked, Clyde sat there in silence as he glanced up at the two, the silence and the distressed look he gave them pretty much answered their questions "Clyde, why didn't you just tell us you were afraid of clowns? I wouldn't have made you come with us" he said

"I didn't want you to know that I'm a big wussy" Clyde replied causing Blake to chuckle and bend down so he could pat his back

"Dude, there's a lot of people in the world afraid of clowns. You aren't alone" He said

"Yeah, my cousin, Charlie is afraid of clowns and she's older than us" Samantha said

"Really?" Clyde said curiously, Samantha nodded

"Everyone has that one thing that they just don't care for" She said

"Yeah, you know that spiders give me the creeps" Blake said

"And I've never been too fond of snakes" Samantha added

"See. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, dude" Blake said, Clyde nodded "Now come on, we don't have to go back in there, we can go hang out at the mall or something if you want" he continued

"B-but you guys wanted to see it" Clyde said, Blake and Samantha looked at each other before shrugging

"There will be more circuses in town" Samantha said

"I'll pay you your money back" Clyde said, Blake waved him off as he pulled him to his feet

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, you can pay next time" He said with a chuckle causing Clyde to smile for the first time all day.

Clyde hasn't realized that he still had that crumbled up piece of paper in his hand until Blake pointed it out.

"What's that?" He asked as the group walked back towards Blake's car

"Oh, an advertisement for a gameshow. I'm thinking about auditioning for it" Clyde said

"Really?" Blake said curiously, Clyde nodded

"Says you can win a million dollars" He replied, this caused Blake to stop dead in his tracks and turn to look at him

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked, Clyde shook his head before handing the paper over to Blake "A million dollars?" He said curiously as a smile grew on his face "I might just have to audition, too" he continued before handing the paper back to Clyde.

"Maybe I will too, and we can all go, together" Samantha said causing both Blake and Clyde to nod.

"Maybe" Clyde said with a smile as they continued off towards Blake's car "Maybe" he repeated in mumbled tone.

* * *

And there's chapter 9.

I apologize for the day delay on the release. Got busy and wasn't able to finish it on time to release it yesterday.

Like I said in the last chapter. I'm planning on hopefully getting at least 2 chapters out a week until this story is finished.

I want to have it done, or at least almost done, by the time Total Drams Fazbear Cruise starts next month.

So, I plan on releasing another chapter on Friday...if I'm actually able to finish it on time.

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter.


	10. Bonnie

Bonnie and her friends Amanda and Becky were currently in the middle of being thrown out of a Starbucks...

"I told him if he didn't stop staring at my chest I was going to lay him out!" Bonnie yelled as her friends tried to drag her out the door

"You don't have a chest to stare at!" The bloody nosed rabbit yelled back, Bonnie went wide eyed before pushing through her friends and rushing back towards the counter.

She was almost there when her friends grabbed her again...

"B-Bonnie, lets go!" Becky exclaimed as she tried to drag the angry bunny out of the coffee shop

"I'm going to rip the perverts ears off!" Bonnie yelled as she was pushed back towards the exit, the other rabbit gave her a dirty look before another employee walked up to cater to his bloody nose

"Ma'am, you're causing a scene. You have to leave" A zebra employee said as she walked up, at this point everyone in the building was watching.

"Fine!" Bonnie yelled before finally storming out the door with Amanda and Becky behind her "Don't let me catch you out on the streets, perv!" She turned and yelled towards the male rabbit before being pushed out the door by Becky.

Once the trio got outside, they quickly started walking towards Becky's car.

"Bonnie! You can't do that!" Amanda exclaimed as they neared the car

"I didn't do anything! The pervert employee started it!" Bonnie exclaimed

"You punched him in the nose!" Amanda exclaimed

"He was staring at my chest after I told him to knock it off!" Bonnie replied, Becky shook her head

"He might've been a pervert, but you can't just go around punching people" She said

"He deserved it!" Bonnie exclaimed defensively as they approached Becky's car.

As they were getting ready to get in the car, a cop car pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh no" Amanda said as the three females stopped and glanced at the cop car, as they did, the male rabbit that Bonnie had punched an an older looking deer, presumably the manager of the Starbucks, walked out and approached the cop car.

"Oh no" Becky repeated "Lets just get in and go" she continued as she looked at her friends

"We can't run from the police" Amanda replied as she looked at Becky.

Bonnie watched in a anger as the male rabbit pointed over towards her and her two friends causing the cop to looked back at them from his window.

After, the cop nodded and backed up into an empty parking spot three places down from Becky's car before climbing out.

The three females stood there watching as the cop made his way over to them...

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Amanda asked

"I was called and told a violet rabbit assaulted an employee. I'm assuming that's you" The cop replied as he glanced at Bonnie

"He was-" Bonnie was in the middle of angrily replying before Amanda cut her off

"It was all just a big misunderstanding. We were actually getting ready to leave when you pulled up" She said

"The blood covered napkins they just showed me didn't look like a misunderstanding to me" The cop replied "I want your side of the story. The other rabbit told me his" he continued as he once again looked towards the angry Bonnie

"We went in to order a coffee and I caught the pervert staring at my chest. I told him to stop, and he wouldn't. So I punched him" Bonnie replied, the cop nodded

"Alright. He told me that he was standing behind the counter trying to read your shirt and you took it the wrong way and punched him" He said, Bonnie's hatred for the rabbit only grew after hearing that

"That's not true at all!" Bonnie exclaimed, the cop put his hand up

"Ma'am, calm down. I didn't say it was" He said "I wasn't here, so I don't know what happened. I don't know which one of you is lying, and which one is telling the truth. All I know is that the male rabbit wants to press assault charges against you" he continued causing Bonnie, Becky, and Amanda to all go wide eyed

"Then I want to press sexual harassment charges against him!" Bonnie exclaimed

"And you can do that. But right now, I have to arrest you until we can get this figured out" The cop said before pulling his handcuffs off of his belt "Put your hands behind your back, please" The cop said, Bonnie gave him an annoyed look before doing as he said "You are under arrest, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you can not afford an attorney one will be provided for you" he read her her rights as he cuffed her

"Bonnie, don't worry, I'll call my lawyer" Amanda said as she quickly pulled her cellphone out and dialed a phone number into it

"I can not believe this is happening" Becky said as she put her paw on her forehead.

Bonnie gave the male rabbit another glare as the cop walked her to his car. Once they were there, he opened the back driver side door and made Bonnie climb inside.

Bonnie sat there, scowl cover her face, as the cop went and talked to the two employees again. After almost five minutes of sitting there, the cop finally came back and climbed into the drivers seat.

Bonnie didn't dare say anything, she knew when she was mad she could say things that could make the situation worse. At least that's what Amanda and Becky had always told her.

She sat in silence, rage towards that other rabbit boiling inside of her.

After the almost ten minute car ride, they finally pulled up into the parking lot of the police station. The officer parked and pulled Bonnie out of the back so he could take her in and have her booked.

Once the long and howling booking process was done, Bonnie was led to a holding cell in the back of the station. The cell also contained a short male beaver who looked almost as angry as she did, and a female cheetah sitting with her knees up to her chest in the back corner of the cell.

Bonnie walked into the cell and allowed the officer to take the cuffs off of her before making her way to the seat farthest away from her new cell mates.

She sat in awkward and nervous silence before finally taking in the situation she was now in.

"I can't believe this is happening" She muttered to herself as she buried her face into her paws.

"It's happenin', sweetheart" the beaver said in a gruff tone causing Bonnie to look at him "First time bein' here?" He asked, Bonnie nodded "Well, it ain't my first time. I know this place like the back of my paw. And one of these days, you will too" he continued, Bonnie shook her head

"No, I won't. I'm here because I decked a perverted rabbit in the nose and bloodied it" Bonnie said

"Assault. Not bad for your first" The beaver said

"He deserved it. Staring at my chest like the pervert he is" Bonnie said, prompting the beaver to look down from her face

"You do have a nice rack. Can't blame him" He said causing Bonnie to blush and cross her arms over her chest.

"Stop staring at them or I'll do the same thing to you!" She exclaimed, the beaver rolled his eyes

"Calm down. Just wanted to see what the fuss was about" He said

"I would have punched him, too" A light, feminine voice said from the corner of the cell, both Bonnie and the beaver looked over and saw the cheetah looking them "He did deserve it" she continued

"Thank you! Glad someone sees that!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Bonnie Harrington" A guard exclaimed as he walked towards the cell, causing Bonnie to jump up "Your bails been posted" he continued as he unlocked the cell and opened it

"Thank god!" Bonnie exclaimed as she walked out

"Hey, kid" The beaver said causing Bonnie to stop and look back at him "You don't belong in here. Next time, make sure he hits your first" he continued, Bonnie gave a single nod before continuing the rest of the way out of the cell.

Once she was out, the guard led her back to the front desk where Amanda, Becky, and an unknown lion in a suit were standing there waiting.

"You guys actually came" Bonnie said as she made her way over to her friends

"I told you I would call my lawyer" Amanda said as she motioned towards the lion

"Hi, Bonnie. I'm Craig Lionclaw" The lion said as he extended his paw towards Bonnie, she shook it "I have talk to the judge that is going to be taking your case, and I will be representing you" he continued

"I don't think I can afford you though" Bonnie said, ADA Lionclaw waved her off

"Amanda has been a long term client of mine. I'm glad to help her friends" He said

"Thank you" Bonnie said, Lionclaw nodded

"I have been informed that your court date is scheduled for this upcoming Friday. Until then you can't leave town since you're out on bail" Lionclaw said, Bonnie nodded

"Don't have a reason to leave town anyways" She said

(Friday at Court)

Bonnie, Becky, Amanda, and ADA Lionclaw were waiting for their case to be called when the male rabbit from Starbucks and his lawyer walked up.

"Mr. Lionclaw, how are you?" The rabbits lawyer asked as she extended her paw

"I'm fine, Mrs. Fawkes" Lionclaw said as he shook her paw

"Look, lets keep this short and sweet. My client wants to make a deal" ADA Fawkes said surprising Bonnie's small group

"What kind of deal?" Lionclaw asked

"If your client agrees to drop the sexual harassment charges, my client will drop his assault charges against her" Fawkes replied, Lionclaw looked back at Bonnie who was glaring at the male rabbit "It's a way to put all of this behind us and we can move on" she continued

"I'll drop the charges if the little perv apologizes" Bonnie said as she crossed her arms, Fawkes looked at her before whispering something into the male rabbits ear, he said something back before Fawkes spoke up again

"He'll apologize if you agree not to step foot into the Starbucks he works at again" She said

"Fine" Bonnie said

"Ok, then you have a deal" Fawkes said.

After, their case was finally called on, they went in and explained to the judge the deal they had made.

"So, Mr. Lionclaw, Mrs. Fawkes, what you're saying is you have come up with a mutually agreed upon deal. Correct?" The judge said curiously

"Yes, your honor" ADA Lionclaw replied

"Alright, lets hear it" The judge said

"My client has agreed to drop his assault case and apologize to Ms. Harrington if she agrees to drop her harassment case and agree not to step foot into my clients place of employment going forward" Mrs. Fawkes replied, the judge nodded

"And you have agreed to this Ms. Harrington?" He asked, Bonnie nodded

"Yes, your honor" She replied

"Alright, then as long as the two of you fulfill your required agreements. Then the case is dismissed" The judge said, he was getting ready to dismiss court when he stopped "However, Ms. Harrington, after your outburst and the scene you caused at that Starbucks, I do recommend that you see an Anger Management Therapist. It may do you some good and keep you out of ending up in my courtroom again" he continued "Mr. Lionclaw, see to it that your client takes my advice" he finished

"Yes, your honor" Lionclaw replied

"Then if we have no further questions. Court dismissed" the judge said before using his gavel to dismiss court.

After, Bonnie, Becky, Amanda, ADA Lionclaw, ADA Fawkes, and the male rabbit all met up outside of the courtroom.

"Bonnie, I apologize for staring at your chest after you told me to stop" The male rabbit said in a somewhat forced tone, Bonnie gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything.

After, Bonnie had thanked ADA Lionclaw and offered to treat him and her friends to lunch. Neither Amanda nor Lionclaw could join them due to them both having other things to do, but that wasn't going to stop her and Becky.

They drove in Becky's car to a small diner down the street. They ate and talked about random things before heading out.

On their way back outside, Bonnie saw a stack of papers on the counter by the door, just out of curiosities sake, she grabbed one.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

"I think I found something to get my mind off of all this built up anger" Bonnie said as her and Becky walked back to Becky's car

"What is it?" Becky asked

"I'm signing up for this gameshow thing so I can win a million dollars" Bonnie replied, confusing Becky

"What gameshow thing?" She asked, that's when Bonnie handed her the paper, Becky took it and read it over before looking back up at her "Do you really think you can win something like this?" She asked, Bonnie nodded

"Yeah, it can't be that hard" She replied "And besides, maybe I need to get away for a couple months. It might do me some good" she continued, Becky shrugged

"If you say so" She replied

Bonnie honestly didn't know if she could win. She was hoping she could. But wasn't positive she was going to even if she got accepted to join. But she did figure something good would end up coming out of auditioning for the show.

* * *

And there's chapter 10! I apologize for the day delay, but again, personal duties got me busy and I haven't had too much time to write lately.

Bonnie is a very enjoyably character to write about. I'm looking forward to her being in Total Drama Fazbear Cruise.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed and I will see you in chapter 11!


	11. Axel

Axel, Damien, and their friends Scooter, and Brady were all currently messing around at the skatepark considering none of them had anything better to do.

"Yo, hit me with a 540 Flip, bro!" Axel exclaimed as Scooter went down the pipe again, he stood there watching in excitement at all the tricks Scooter was pulling off. "Brrooooooo!" He exclaimed as Scooter pulled off another move that any normal person would break their neck trying to do "Siiicccckkkk!" He continued as Scooter skated back over to him and high fived him.

"Yo, bro, you should try it! It's nuts when you're actually doing it!" Scooter exclaimed, Axel nodded

"Ya know what, bro! I will!" Axel exclaimed as he kicked his skateboard up

"Ya better be carful, man. Last time you tried that you crotched yourself" Brady said as he rolled up

"Psh. That was then, this is now" Axel replied as he skated towards the half pipe "Be ready to be amazed because the Axeman is about to make it into the record books!" He continued, the other three watched as Axel skated down the half pipe towards another ramp where he was going to attempt a 360 flip with the board.

However, things did not go the way Axel was hoping they would. Once he got up to the top of the ramp, he attempted to do the flip, but miscalculated it sending the board out from underneath him in a straight up position and when he was coming down towards the ground he landed crotch first on the standing board once they landed.

Damien, Scooter, and Brady all winced in pain when they saw the landing.

Axel's eyes grew wide as he fell forward grasping his now aching crotch.

"Are you ok, bro?" Damien asked as the group made their way over to the downed Axel

"N-never...better" Axel replied in a squeaky, high-pitched voice as he gave them a shaky thumbs up.

"That's exactly what happened last time you tried that" Brady said

"Awe cool! Rusty just text me and said my new deck came in!" Scooter exclaimed as he looked up from his phone

"The one with the flaming skulls and the glow in the dark snakes?" Damien asked, Scooter nodded

"You know it, bro!" Scooter exclaimed "We gotta hit up the Skate Shack, pronto!" He continued

"You up to travel, dude?" Damien asked as he looked at the still wincing Axel

"Uh, huh" He replied as he tried to get up to his feet

"Sweet! Lets get steppin'! I'm too hyped for that sweet deck to wait!" Scooter exclaimed, Damien and Brady walked over to Axel and helped him the rest of the way to his feet before the group headed out of the skate park.

They were going to just skate to the mall but decided to just take Brady's car instead considering the sheer amount of pain Axel was currently in.

Once they pulled up, they quickly headed inside. Brady had parked on the complete opposite side of the mall to where the skate shop was. It annoyed the others, but they figured that was the only reason he did it.

Once they finally got inside, Axel felt the sudden urge to relive himself in the restrooms.

"Hey, bro. I have to take a leak. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you" Axel said as he stopped at the bathrooms, Damien nodded

"Ok, dude" He said as he, Scooter, and Brady continued their walk towards the small skate shop on the other side of the mall.

Axel quickly made his way into the bathroom so he could 'relieve' himself. As he was in the middle of it, the door opened and a group of people very familiar to Axel walked in.

"Well would you look at who it is!" A voice exclaimed

"Isn't that the dork we use to shove into the lockers?" Another voice asked

"It is! Dorxel! What's up, man?!" The voice exclaimed as he slapped Axel on the shoulder, Axel ignored them as he zipped his pants up and made his way over to the sink "Come on, you aren't still mad at us are you?" He asked

"You beat me up almost everyday at school, dude. That stuff isn't cool" Axel replied as he washed his paws

"That was all in the past. Forgive and forget, right?" He said curiously

"Leave me alone, Landon" Axel said as he dried his paws before heading out of the bathroom.

Landon's group looked around at each other before following behind him.

"Hey, don't walk away from us!" Another voice exclaimed as he ran up and grabbed Axel's shoulder, Axel quickly shrugged him off before turning around

"Look, I don't want you argue with you jerks right now. So just leave me alone" He said

"Or what? You gonna get big, bad Bobby to come beat us up?" Landon asked, at that point Axel wished Bobby was there. He was the one that helped get Landon and his goons off his back back in high school.

"Bro, just leave me alone" Axel said, he was getting ready to walk away again when Lance stuck his foot out causing Axel to trip and fall to the floor.

Axel angrily looked up at the laughing hyena before going to stand back up.

"Ha! You're as big of a loser now as you were in high school!" Landon exclaimed as shoved Axel back down to the floor, Axel angrily sat there and stared up at him "What? You're still too scared to do anything, right?" He said curiously, Axel just continued to sit there "Figured you were. Lets go, guys" he finished as he turned around and motioned for his small group to follow

"Maybe next time we see you, you would have amounted to something besides being a twenty one year old that still acts like a teenager" Lance said before following the rest of Landon's group towards the exit of the mall.

Axel sat there with his back against the wall not knowing what to do. After several minutes he eventually stood up, anger and frustration finally getting the better of him.

He grabbed a nearby trash can and threw it off to the side causing all of the trash to spill out onto the floor and a small group of people to look over at him.

He turned around and put his hands up against the wall to try and calm himself down.

Being this mad was new feeling for Axel. His friends and family, and even he, himself knew that he was usually really laid back and chill. But Landon, he somehow found a way to get to him. And Axel didn't like it.

He stood there taking deep breaths for almost a full minute before looking down towards some of the trash that was by his feet. He knew he had to clean it all up because he was the one that made the mess.

He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to the trash can before picking it back up. After, he went around and started grabbing the trash that was scatter all around the floor.

He thought he was done until he noticed a crumpled up bright yellow piece of paper a few feet away. He walked over to it, grabbed it, and was on his way back over to the trash to throw it away, when some of the big, bold black letters peaked through and he uncrinkled it so he could see what it was.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

Axel's anger towards his bullies started diminishing as his thoughts about what he could do with a million dollars began running through his head.

"That's it, bro!" Axel exclaimed "I can audition for this show, win a million dollars, and prove to Landon and his stupid friends that I'm not a wimpy loser!" He continued as he once again read over the paper "I'm going to be rich and famous! They'll see, they'll all see!" He exclaimed as he finally looked up from the paper, this time with the most determined look on his face that he's ever made.

After, he folded up the paper and shoved it down into his pocket before making his way towards the skate shop to meet back up with the others.

He had decided not to mention anything about Landon, Lance, or deciding to audition for a gameshow to the others.

"I'm going to be a millionaire" Axel muttered to himself as he walked through the mall "I'll be able to buy all the skateboards and comic books that I want. I'll be able to pick up as many hot babes as I want. I buy Landon and make him my butler!" He exclaimed a little louder than he meant to "I'll be the one calling THEM the losers after this. I'm going to make something of myself. I'm not a loser, I'm...I'm going to be freaking legendary!" He exclaimed, yet again drawing attention towards himself.

Once he neared the skate shop was when he finally decided to stop talking to himself.

For now he was going to finish hanging out with his friends. But when he got home, he was filming an audition video and he WAS going to get excepted.

He was tired of always being picked on, laughed at, and looked down upon. He was going to prove to everyone, that the Axeman was going to go down in history.

At least...that's what he hoped.

* * *

And chapter 11 is done!

Axel is another character I feel has a lot of potential. Especially as a comedic character.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (That was actually on time!) and I will see you Friday for the next one!


	12. Damien

Damien skated down the half pipe and did a quick flip with his skate board before skating back over to where Axel currently was.

He, Axel, and their friends Scooter, and Brady were all currently messing around at the skatepark considering none of them had anything better to do.

Damien hoped off his board before kicking up and leaning up against the nearby fence.

"Yo, hit me with a 540 Flip, bro!" He heard Axel exclaim as Scooter went down the pipe again

Damien stood there watching as Scooter and Brady did trick after trick after trick, they were good. But they weren't as good as Damien.

"Brrooooooo!" Axel exclaimed as Scooter pulled off another move that any normal person would break their neck trying to do "Siiicccckkkk!" He continued as Scooter skated back over to him.

Damien had to admit, Scooter could do some pretty amazing things on a skateboard.

"Yo, bro, you should try it! It's nuts when you're actually doing it!" Scooter exclaimed, Axel nodded

"Ya know what, bro! I will!" Axel exclaimed as he kicked his skateboard up

Damien knew that Axel trying the insane stunt that Scooter just pulled off, probably wasn't a good idea. But knowing how stubborn and hard headed Axel was, he wasn't even going to try talking him out of it.

"Ya better be carful, man. Last time you tried that you crotched yourself" Brady said as he rolled up

"Psh. That was then, this is now" Axel replied as he skated towards the half pipe "Be ready to be amazed because the Axeman is about to make it into the record books!" He continued, the other three watched as Axel skated down the half pipe towards another ramp where he was going to attempt a 360 flip with the board.

However, things did not go the way Axel was hoping they would. Once he got up to the top of the ramp, he attempted to do the flip, but miscalculated it sending the board out from underneath him in a straight up position and when he was coming down towards the ground he landed crotch first on the standing board once they landed.

Damien, Scooter, and Brady all winced when they saw the landing.

Axel's eyes grew wide as he fell forward grasping his now aching crotch.

Damien could see something like that happening a mile away. He kinda wanted to mess with Axel about it, but decided not to.

"Are you ok, bro?" Damien asked as the group made their way over to the downed Axel

"N-never...better" Axel replied in a squeaky, high-pitched voice as he gave them a shaky thumbs up.

"That's exactly what happened last time you tried that" Brady said

"Awe cool! Rusty just text me and said my new deck came in!" Scooter exclaimed as he looked up from his phone

"The one with the flaming skulls and the glow in the dark snakes?" Damien asked, Scooter nodded

"You know it, bro!" Scooter exclaimed "We gotta hit up the Skate Shack, pronto!" He continued

Damien saw the picture that Brady drew of his knew deck and thought it was really sweet. He was almost tempted to ask Brady if he would mind letting Damien get one made too.

"You up to travel, dude?" Damien asked as he looked at the still wincing Axel

"Uh, huh" He replied as he tried to get up to his feet

"Sweet! Lets get steppin'! I'm too hyped for that sweet deck to wait!" Scooter exclaimed, Damien and Brady walked over to Axel and helped him the rest of the way to his feet before the group headed out of the skate park.

They were going to just skate to the mall but decided to just take Brady's car instead considering the sheer amount of pain Axel was currently in.

Once they pulled up, they quickly headed inside. Brady had parked on the complete opposite side of the mall to where the skate shop was. It annoyed the others, but they figured that was the only reason he did it.

They were walking through the mall, joking around about random things that they had seen on tv. When Axel spoke up.

"Hey, bro. I have to take a leak. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you" Axel said as he stopped at the bathrooms, Damien nodded

"Ok, dude" He said as he, Scooter, and Brady continued their walk towards the small skate shop on the other side of the mall.

The trio didn't make it too much further until a man handing out some kind of advertisement or something walked up and handed Damien one.

"Here you go!" The guy exclaimed before quickly walking off, the trio turned and watched him walk away before looking back at the paper

"That was weird" Damien said

"What's it say, bro?" Brady asked, Damien read over the paper after he did.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

"Total Drama Fazbear? Seriously, bro?" Damien said curiously

"What's that?" Scooter asked

"Some dumb gameshow thing, I guess" Damien replied

"You gonna sign up?" Scooter asked, Damien chuckled

"Like anyone ever wins those things" He said as he crinkled up the paper and tossed it behind him into the nearby trash can.

"Forget about that. Lets go get my sweet new deck!" Scooter exclaimed as he quickly started walking again, Damien and Brady started following behind him.

Scooter was practically running at this point with how excited he was to get to the skate shop.

Once they got there, Scooter dashed right towards the counter, where a black and white husky was tightening the wheels a board.

"Oh, hey, bro! Ya here to pick up your sweet new board?" He asked when he noticed the group walk in

"You know it, bro!" Scooter happily exclaimed

"Axeman not come with you guys?" The husky asked

"Stopped to take a leak. Should be here soon" Damien said

"Ah. Ya boards in the back, let me go grab it" The husky said before turning and walking towards the back room

"Bro, I'm soooo excited!" Scooter exclaimed, at this point he was jumping with excitement. Neither Damien nor Brady had ever see him this excited before.

"Dude, calm down before your head explodes or something" Brady said

"I'm too excited to calm down, bro!" Scooter exclaimed

"And here you are, my dude" Rusty said as he came out from the back holding the board deck and a small box. He walked over to the excited Scooter and handed him the deck

"This is fricken EPIC!" Scooter exclaimed as he looked over his new deck

"Dude, I'm in love with that deck" Damien said as he looked at the deck in Scooter's hands.

"Also did ya the favor of picking out some sweet wheels for your new deck. Check 'em out" Rusty said as he handed Scooter the small box, in the box were four black wheels with a translucent green center "The green glows in the dark to match the design on the board" he continued, hearing that got Scooter even more excited

"No way!" Scooter exclaimed

"Yep!" Rusty exclaimed

"What are we waiting for?! Lets check these bad boys out!" Scooter exclaimed

"As you wish, fine sir" Rusty said before grabbing a UV Flashlight from behind the counter and shining it on the deck first, and then the tires "Ya ready?" He asked

"Totally!" Scooter exclaimed, Rusty gave a single nod before heading over to the light switch and flicking it off.

The deck and the wheels glowed so good that they pretty much lit up the store by themselves.

"That's sweet" Damien said

"I know, right?!" Scooter exclaimed.

After staring at it a minute, Rusty went and flicked the lights back on.

"Ya want me to put the wheels on, or do you want to do the honor?" He asked as he walked back over to the group

"I would love to do it!" Scooter exclaimed, Rusty nodded before pulling a screw driver out from a nearby toolbox

"Enjoy" He said as he handed it to Scooter

"Thanks!" Scooter exclaimed before immediately getting to work on assembling his new deck.

"That deck is sweet. I'm trying to convince Scooter to let me steal his design so I can get one made" Damien said

"Well, I'd convince him fast, don't have much time left to send in orders" Rusty replied, confusing both Damien and Brady

"What, why?" Brady asked causing Rusty to sigh

"I'm in debt. So much so that I've already been told if I don't get it all paid off within the next couple of months, I'm going to lose this place" Rusty replied, that surprised both Damien and Brady

"Bro, you can't be serious" Damien said

"Unfortunately I am, my dude" Rusty replied

"We love this place! It can't go out of business!" Brady exclaimed

"I love this place too. Not much I can do though" Rusty said

"How much do you owe?" Damien asked

"Yeah, it can't be that bad" Brady added

"Almost fifty thousand dollars" Rusty replied, Damien and Brady would have both spit their drinks if they were drinking one.

"Dude! How did you let it get THAT bad?" Damien asked

"I dunno, bro. I guess I just didn't take it that seriously" Rusty replied

"Yooooo, check this out!" Scooter exclaimed as he walked back up to the group with his now put together new board, when he saw the disappointment filled trio, he was confused "Did I miss something?" He asked

"Rusty's in debt and if he doesn't pay it off within the next couple of months they're going to shut this place down" Damien explained causing Scooter to gasp

"No!" Scooter exclaimed

"What's he 'No'ing about?" A voice asked as he walked in, the group turned and saw Axel

"It's about time you showed up. Thought you fell in" Brady said, Axel let out a somewhat forced chuckle

"Uh...I had to wait in line to wash my hands" He said

"That doesn't matter. Rusty told us this place might be closing" Damien said

"What?!" Axel exclaimed "No way, bro!" He continued

"Can we do anything to help?" Damien asked

"Unless we somehow find a way to get fifty grand, no" Rusty replied

"This sucks" Scooter said

"Tell me about it, bro" Rusty said

"Even if we can't come up with all of the money, we'll do whatever we can to help" Damien said

"I appreciate it. I always knew you dudes were chill" Rusty said

"We love this place! We can't let it go like this" Scooter said

"I've been hanging up and passing flyers for this place around town, hoping to get some more customers" Rusty said

"Has it worked?" Brady asked

"Uh...no" Rusty replied before shaking his head

"Don't worry, Rusty. We won't let this place go under" Damien said as he patted Rusty on the back

"I do appreciate your help you guys" Rusty said

"Like we said, it's no problem" Damien said

After talking with Rusty some more, the group left the skate shop trying to come with some ideas on how they can get the cash they need. They couldn't come up with anything they could agree on. So they eventually just decided to think about I over night and try to come up with something tomorrow.

Damien walked into his and Brady's apartment and headed straight towards his room. He tossed his bag and his board down on his usual clothes covered carpet before plopping down on his unmade bed.

He was still both surprised and upset after hearing about Rusty possibly losing the Skate Shack. He and his friends have been going to that place for their boards and gear for who knows how long.

He hadn't realized that Rusty was in as much debt as he was. And it majorly disappointed him.

He knew that even if he, Scooter, Axel, and Brady were to all give Rusty what they were making at their crappy jobs, that would barley put a dent in what Rusty owed.

The thought of having to shop at a different skate shop crossed his mind, but he didn't want to do that. Skate Shack was him and his friends home away from home. He knew he had to do something.

But what? What could he do? There is no possible way he was going to be able to make fifty grand in less than three months, no matter how hard he tried.

He sat there thinking, until he remembered that flyer that guy handed him at the mall.

"That gameshow!" Damien exclaimed, he couldn't remember what it was called though "Total Drama... Fredbear? No. Total Drama... Fanfare? No. Total Drama... Fazbear? That's it!" He exclaimed before quickly grabbing his laptop and google searching the website.

Once he got onto the website he clicked around on a few things until he found what he was looking for.

"How to audition" He read to himself as he clicked on the link "Must be eight-teen to twenty-two, film a video no longer than one minute explaining why you should be accepted" he continued.

He used the camera on his laptop to film an audition video before quickly sending it off. Now he waits to find out if he is going to get accepted or not.

He knew he needed to. He needed that prize money to keep Rusty's skate shop opened. And he intended on getting it.

* * *

Chapter 12 is done! And we are now halfway through!

Apologies that the beginning is almost identical to Axel's. Its just seeing as how they were both pretty much up to the same thing leading up to them finding out about Total Drama Fazbear, there wasn't much difference to be made.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed anyways and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	13. Jeremy

Jeremy, and his friends Len and Henry were currently sitting at a booth in a McDonalds restaurant eating a quick meal.

Jeremy and Henry both worked there and were on break. Len on the other hand had just decided to show up and have a quick bite to eat with them while they were on their break.

"So I bet you had fun arguing with that lady about her meal, huh?" Henry said jokingly as he shoved Jeremy's shoulder, Jeremy frowned at him

"That old bat was crazy. It wasn't my fault that Aubrey and Josh messed up her order" He replied "She's lucky I didn't take that burger and stick it up her big fat nose" he continued

"You shoulda been here, man. It was hilarious watching him argue with her" Henry said as he looked across the table at Len

"I bet it was" Len said

"No, she was making a fool of herself. I don't get why she was making a big deal about lettuce being on her burger anyway. With how fat she was, she coulda used that lettuce" Jeremy said causing Henry to laugh

"She was pretty big" He said

"Fitzgerald! May I have a word with you?" A voice called causing the trio to look back and see the manager standing there staring at them

"Great" Jeremy muttered as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I heard about the incident with that customer earlier" She said

"She started on me and I wasn't even making the food" Jeremy said

"She may have. But oinking at her on the way out was not necessary in slightest" The manger said

"So, am I fired?" Jeremy asked, the manger shook her head

"You aren't...Yet. But this is strike number two. You get a third and you're gone, understood?" She said curiously, Jeremy nodded "Good. Now I have to go wait for that phone call from corporate that I'm expecting to get" she said before walking away, Jeremy rolled his eyes before walking back over to his friends table.

"What'd she say?" Henry asked

"Told me I got my second strike for oinking at the pig that started on me and if I get another she's going to fire me" Jeremy replied

"You...oinked...at a customer?" Len asked

"Hey, I was just speaking to her in her native language" Jeremy replied as he crossed his arms, Len shook his head

"Jeremy, how have you not been fired yet?" He asked, Jeremy shrugged

"I don't know and I don't care" He replied

"Two strikes already? Dude, you've only been working here for like two months" Henry started "What'd you get your first strike for?" He asked

"I fell asleep in the jon while I was dropping a deuce and Jacob's snitching self caught me and ratted me out" Jeremy replied "I hate Jacob" he continued before shaking his head in disgust

"Yeah, Jacob is a loser" Henry said

"He's a suck up! I can't stand him!" Jeremy exclaimed, probably a little louder than he should have.

"I can't chime in because I have no clue who 'Jacob' even is" Len said as he leaned back in his seat

"You're lucky. I wish I didn't know who he was" Jeremy said

"Dude, our breaks almost over" Henry said as he glanced down at his watch, Jeremy groaned

"Eh, I best get going too. We still up for those after work plans" Len asked, Jeremy nodded

"Heck yeah. After all the crap I've put up with today, I need it" Jeremy said as he stood back up "We get off at a quarter till four. Tell Chase's dumb butt to have those drinks ready" he continued, Len nodded

"I'll let him know" He said

"Good" Jeremy said "Meet us up her around the time we get off and we'll follow you to Chase's house" He continued

"Alrighty, will do" Len said

"Cool, see you then" Henry said as he stood up, Len nodded.

After, Jeremy and Henry said their goodbyes to Len before getting back to work.

It was close to four in the afternoon when Jeremy and Henry's shifts ended. They had met up with Len outside of the restaurant.

They originally had plans to go and meet up with some more of their friends, maybe have a few drinks, and relax. But unfortunately their friends cancelled on them, so it was just the three of them.

"I mean, we can still get some stuff if you want to" Henry said as he and Jeremy outside Len's car talking to him.

"I mean, we can" Len said

"Screw it, I have nothing better to do" Jeremy said "Lets go hit up Al's and get some good drinks" he continued, the other two nodded before climbing in their respective cars and heading towards the adult drink store.

Once they got there, the trio headed inside and picked out a few things that they felt were necessary. After, they took everything up to the counter to pay.

As they were paying, a stack of bright yellow papers off to the side caught Jeremy's eyes. They looked ugly as heck, but he decided to see what it was. Jeremy reached over and grabbed one before reading it over.

(Total Drama Fazbear!

Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!

Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!

*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )

Jeremy went wide eyed when he was done reading.

"What is it?" Henry asked when he noticed Jeremy's look

"I think I just found a way to get us away from that crappy McDonalds job" Jeremy replied as he handed Henry the paper, Henry quickly read it over before going wide eyed just like Jeremy did.

"Ya know, you're the first person to actually show any interest whatsoever in those things" The large sweaty cashier said as he grabbed the change he owed the group out of the register.

"The chance at winning a million dollars? Of course I would be interested" Jeremy said as he took the paper back from Henry "I'm auditioning for this" he continued as he looked over the paper again

"Me too!" Henry exclaimed as he grabbed one of his own

"You're wasting your time" Len said as he grabbed the groups bags "People never win the cash that they're promised. It's all a big scam" he continued as he walked towards the exit, Jeremy and Henry quickly followed behind.

"It's not a scam" Henry said as they exited the store

"It is. Trust me" Len said as he walked towards his car "If you audition, get accepted for that show, and somehow win, there is no way what so ever you're walking away with over a million dollars" He continued

"You're just saying that because you don't think we can win" Jeremy said, Len stood there a minute before replying

"I mean...that's kinda true, but it's also besides the point" He replied

"I don't care if you believe I can win or not, I'm auditioning" Henry said "Just imagine all of the cool things I could do with a million dollars" he continued as he got lost in his thoughts, Len rolled his eyes.

"Look, you two can audition for whatever you want to. I'm just saying it'll probably just end up being a huge waste of time" He said

"Says you" Jeremy said "How about this, you follow me back to my place and help me record an audition video, and when I receive my acceptance email, I won't rub it in your face" He continued

"Why do you need my help filming an audition video?" Len asked

"Because I don't have a tripod" Jeremy replied

"Why do you have a camera and no tripod?" Len asked

"Because I didn't buy when?! Anymore dumb questions?" Jeremy replied in an annoyed tone, Len rolled his eyes again

"Fine, I'll help you film your stupid audition tape. But when you don't get accepted, I get to tell you how much I told you so" Len said, Jeremy groaned in annoyance

"Fine! You have a deal" He replied before shaking Len's hand

"Good" Len said

After, the two of them looked over at Henry who was still lost in his thoughts.

"Yo, Henry?" Len said curiously as he snapped his fingers in his face, Henry immediately came back to

"Huh, what?!" He said curiously as he looked at the two

"Lets go, Len here is going to help me film my audition tape" Jeremy said

"I-I'll uh meet up with you guys. I'm going to head home and film an audition tape of my own" Henry said before quickly heading to his car

"Alright, see you later then" Len called as Henry jumped into his car.

"Well, lets head over there then, shall we" Jeremy said with a grin on his face, Len once again rolled his eyes before climbing into his car.

Once Jeremy and Len reached Jeremy's apartment, they got out of their cars with the drinks they had bought and headed inside. Jeremy quickly made his way to his bedroom as grabbed his camera.

"Alrighty, here ya go" He said as he handed Len the camera "You know how to work that?" He asked, Len gave him an annoyed look

"Yes, Jeremy. I know how to work a camera" He replied

"Just making sure" Jeremy said

"Just let me know when you're ready so we can get this over with" Len said.

Jeremy quickly got into position as he thought about what he wanted to say. After standing there for almost a minute he knew exactly what would get him on the show. When he felt he was ready, he nodded at Len. Len nodded back before pressing record.

"I'm Jeremy, and if you pick me for your show you will not regret it" Jeremy started "I was the star quarterback on my high school football team-" He was saying before being cut off by the person filming

"You were not" A voice said

"Shut up, Len and just keep filming" Jeremy said "Sorry about that, now anyways I was also voted most likely to ascend to greatness-" he was saying before being cut off again

"Dude, again, that's not true" Len said

"Shut up, Len!" Jeremy said a little aggravated this time "Again, I was also voted the hottest guy in school in high school-" he continued before once again being cut off

"Everything you are saying are lies" Len said

"Do you know what Len, give me the camera" Jeremy said before storming over to Len and taking the camera from him, shutting it off in the process "We're supposed to be making me look good!" He exclaimed

"Yeah, but I mean, I think you were overdoing it there with all of those lies" Len said

"What? Why?!" Jeremy asked

"Star quarterback on the football team? Voted most likely to ascend to greatness? Voted the hottest guy in school? Dude, none of that sounds true in the slightest" Len replied

"It could be!" Jeremy exclaimed, Len shook his head

"No. No it couldn't be" He replied

"Oh what do you know?" Jeremy said in an annoyed tone before looking back at his camera "Unlike you, I actually want to get accepted for this show. I hate that crappy McDonalds job and would rather be a millionaire living in a mansion than working fast food for a crappy minimum wage check" he continued

"I get that. But don't you think these people want the truth about you and not a bunch of lies?" Len asked

"Len, Len, Len. You don't know anything about Hollywood, do you?" Jeremy said curiously

"I mean not really, but-" Len was replying before being cut off

"-Exactly. Lying gets your further in life than telling the truth. That's why I'm going to lie to whoever is deciding who will be competing on this Total Drama Fazbear show and get accepted to be on the show" Jeremy said "You should try it and maybe, just maybe, you'd get accepted" he continued, Len stood there thinking about it.

"I don't think I'm even going to audition. I mean, I already have a job" He replied

"Dude, you take care of old people for a living. You really enjoy doing that?" Jeremy asked, Len shrugged

"I mean... It's not the worst job in the world" He replied, Jeremy didn't believe him

"Whatever, dude. I'm auditioning, getting accepted, winning a million dollars, and quitting my crappy job. You continue taking care of old people for the rest of your life since I guess that's what you want to do" He said

"I didn't say I wanted to do that the rest of my life, but-" Len was saying before being interrupted again

"-Sure ya didn't. You can watch Henry and I on television from the old folks home while you're serving them dinner and wiping the drool off of their faces" Jeremy said, that annoyed Len

"Do you know what?! Give me that dang camera and I'll show you what kind of audition tape they want! And when I get accepted and you don't, I'm going to laugh!" Len exclaimed as he yanked the camera out of Jeremy's hands

"You're too much of a Boy Scout to get accepted for something like this. You'll see that by doing your Boy Scoutie things, that you won't make it anywhere. Especially not onto a show with millions of dollars on the line" Jeremy said

"I am not a Boy Scout!" Len exclaimed

"Sorry to tell you this, Len. But you are" Jeremy said only further annoying Len.

"You know what. We'll see who you're calling a Boy Scout when I'm having parties on my yacht and you're standing on the dock watching!" Len exclaimed

"Yeah, we will see. Boy Scout" Jeremy said with a smile.

Jeremy and Len continued to stare at each other until Len decided it was time to record his audition.

After, they both submitted their auditions and waited to see which one of the two would have bragging rights over the other. The liar, or the Boy Scout.

* * *

And chapter 13 is done!

From this point on we start getting to the competitors everyone wants to see!

Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you Friday (Or Saturday) with chapter 14!


	14. Goldie

"Come on, Freddy! I told you you couldn't beat me!" Goldie exclaimed as he caught the basketball coming down from the net. Freddy panted as he gave his brother an annoyed glare.

"G-Goldie, you know *Pant* basketball isn't something I fancy" Freddy replied as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Don't fancy? Freddy, you're down forty-three to twelve! You suck!" Goldie exclaimed, Freddy shook his head.

"No, you're a sore winner" Freddy said

"Psh, sore winner? You just can't take the fact that I'm better than you" Goldie said

"See, Goldie. This is exactly why I don't like doing anything even remotely interesting with you, because you always turn it into a competition" Freddy said "Look, I'm going in. I have a test to study for, I suggest you do the same if you want to keep dad off of your back" he continued before he walked off the court, headed back to he and Goldie's apartment.

Goldie huffed before bouncing the ball again...

"Loser" He muttered to himself before taking another shot with the ball, the ball bounced off of the rim before falling back down to the ground.

Goldie caught before he stood there thinking. He and Freddy were both currently enrolled in college, thanks to their dad. That's one of the only reasons they currently had an apartment either.

Goldie was always the snarky, lazy one of the two brothers. Freddy on the other hand, Freddy was the one that actually cared about making something of himself. And it annoyed Goldie how much of a nerdy, suck up his brother was.

Lately their dad had been on Goldie's back about his slouching and his bad grades. For how much cash his dad had dished out to support Freddy and Goldie getting in to college, he wasn't going to have any of it.

He had always been so proud of Freddy. His mother, too. Goldie knew that both of his parents obviously preferred his younger brother. And he hated that fact.

Goldie walked back towards their apartment, lost in his thoughts.

He wondered what life would have been like if he was the only child. Or if he had all of the favoritism that Freddy had.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he made his back into their apartment and headed for the kitchen.

Once he got there, he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and headed to his room so he could "study". He didn't want to, but knew he didn't want to be outdone by Freddy in another test.

Once he was in his room, he grabbed his laptop and started going over the notes that he had taken during class, which weren't that many at all.

It took all of two minutes to read through what little bit he had typed down. Once he read it all, he sighed again.

"Maybe I should have actually been listening to the professor" He said to himself as he groaned.

(The Next Day)

Goldie and Freddy had walked to class together, pretty much staying silent most of the trip there.

"Did you study?" Freddy asked, breaking the silence

"O-of course I did" Goldie replied, not wanting to admit he didn't have enough notes to fully prepare for the test they were about to take.

"Why do I have to sneaking suspicion that you're lying and you didn't actually study?" Freddy asked, Goldie frowned at his brother.

"Believe me or not, I did study. I don't have to be a book worming nerd like you to do that" He replied

"I'm not a 'book worming nerd' because I actually take my education seriously, Goldie" Freddy said

"That's exactly what a nerd would say" Goldie said, Freddy rolled his eyes

"Whatever you say, but don't come crying to me when dad stops paying your way through life and you end up on the street because you're too lazy to get a job" Freddy said as he walked passed his brother and into the classroom, Goldie stopped walking and stared angrily at the back of his brother's head.

"Such a loser" He muttered to himself before walking into the classroom, himself.

He was walking to find a seat, there were still plenty available, when he decided to sit next to Freddy, when though he didn't want to. He figured maybe he could come in handy during the test, seeing as how he actually studied.

Goldie walked over to where his brother was sitting and sat in the seat next to him.

"What do you want, Goldie?" Freddy asked as he pulled his laptop onto the desk so he could quickly glance over his notes one last time.

"Nothing, I can't sit next to my brother?" Goldie said curiously, Freddy glanced at him before looking back at his laptop.

"I don't care where you sit, as long as you don't bother me" Freddy replied

"Fine, fine. I won't bother you, sheesh" Goldie said before pulling his laptop out and acting like he was studying too when realistically he was just reading his two paragraphs worth of notes over and over again.

Close to ten minutes passed before Goldie finally sat there with his test paper in front of him. He was nervous, very nervous. He knew that if he flunked this test, he might be kicked out of the college because of all the bad grades he already had. And if that happened, he knew for a fact his dad would disown him and stop helping him out with cash.

Goldie sat there reading question after question after question, over and over again, but not being able to come up with an answer for any of them.

After several minutes of pretty much just sitting there, he finally got the courage to glance over at Freddy's paper and try to get some of the answers.

Good thing for Goldie, Freddy was sitting close enough to where he could see the answers, and he wasn't blocking his paper either. Goldie grinned as he quickly started jotting down Freddy's answers.

Unfortunately, it didn't last too long before the professor walked up and leaned onto the desk in the middle of the two brothers.

"Cheating I see" The professor said causing Freddy to look up at him. Goldie sat there with a nervous smile on his face before looking at the confused Freddy.

(In The Dean's office)

Goldie sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk as Freddy angrily paced back and fourth.

"You just had to go and cheat, didn't you?!" Freddy exclaimed, Goldie shook his head

"I was going to fail" He replied

"You were going to anyways! And now I am too thanks to you!" Freddy exclaimed "Dad is going to be pissed at me" he continued, Goldie huffed.

"That's a first" He said

"What was that?!" Freddy asked

"I said, that's a first" Goldie repeated

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Freddy asked as he finally stopped pacing and looked at his brother

"Come on, Freddy. You know you're dads favorite. You don't have to worry about him doing anything to you, because you know just as well as I do that he's not going to" Goldie replied, Freddy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's bull, Goldie, and you know it" Freddy said

"Say what you want, but you know it's true" Goldie said before turning away from him, Freddy was getting ready to say something else, when the door to the office opened and a grey and tan furred buck, in a suit walked in.

"Hello, boys" The buck said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello, sir" Freddy replied as the buck walked passed him and sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"Goldie, I'm not too surprised to see you here. But, Freddy? This is a first and for cheating, none the less? I have to admit I'm pretty surprised in you" The buck said causing Freddy to shake his head as he sat down in the chair next to Goldie.

"Sir, if you'll just let me explain-" Freddy was saying before the buck raised his hand.

"You'll both have your time, don't worry. But first, we have to discuss a punishment" The buck said, Freddy was sitting there very nervously, Goldie was a little nervous himself "Now, both of you boys know that this school has a very, very low tolerance for cheating. It doesn't happen too often, but it does happen. But, before I tell you what the repercussions for your actions is going to be, I want to hear from your mouths why you thought it would be a good idea to cheat on such an important test this close to the end of the semester" he continued.

"Sir, I want to honestly tell you right now that-" Freddy was saying before being cut off.

"-This was all his idea" Goldie said as he pointed to his brother, Freddy went wide eyed.

"That's a lie!" He exclaimed, the buck motioned for him to lower his voice "I had nothing to do with this! Goldie cheated off of my paper because he's lazy and didn't study!" He continued, causing the buck to look over at Goldie.

"Is that true?" He asked, Goldie thought about it for several seconds before replying.

"...No, Freddy's lying" He finally replied, this caused Freddy to get even more angry.

"That's bull, Goldie! And you know it!" Freddy practically yelled

"Settle down, Freddy" the buck said sternly, Freddy immediately went silent, but the glare he was giving Goldie never left his face "I don't know who's idea it was, and I don't care. The only thing I know is you were both involved and seeing as how this school has rules, you will both be punished for it" he continued before stopping as he looked back and forth between the two bears "So, effective immediately, both of you are suspended for the remainder of the semester and will not be allowed back on school property or to participate in any school sanctioned events until further notice" he finished, Freddy went wide eyed as he slouched down in his chair. Goldie on the other hand, sat there figure something like this was going to happen, so he wasn't too shocked. He knew he was going to have to deal with their dad now, but it's not like that's anything new.

"S-s-s-suspended..." Freddy stuttered in shock "B-b-but I actually studied. I have actually been taking my classes seriously" he continued.

"I know you have, and that's why I'm both surprised in you, and hate to have to do this" The buck said "Do you have anything to say?" He asked as he glanced over to Goldie, who continued to sit there in silence.

"No, not really" He finally replied.

"Yes, well I don't like having to punish students, I really don't. But you have to realize that there are repercussions for breaking the rules" The buck said "You will both receive a phone call when the suspension is up and may return here then, and only then" he continued, Freddy slowly nodded, as Goldie sat there with his arms crossed "Good. I'm glad I have your understanding. You two may leave" he finally finished as he dismissed the two bears.

Goldie stood up first, with Freddy standing up slowly afterwards. The two made their way to the door and out of the office in pure silence.

The two walked down through the empty corridor before finally stepping back outside. They continued their silence until they got back to their apartment, that's when Freddy started going off.

"I can't believe you would do that to me, Goldie!" Freddy yelled "You've ruined everything!" He continued as he pressed his paws against the wall to try and calm himself down "You're telling dad that this is all your fault!" He continued yelling as he pushed himself off of the wall and faced his brother again.

"Fine, I'll tell dad we got suspended" Goldie said as he shrugged

"This isn't a joke, Goldie! Those suspensions are going to stay on our records! Mine was perfect! And you had to go and ruin it!" Freddy yelled

"Yeah, 'cause god forbid something bad happens in your perfect little life, Freddy" Goldie said

"My perfect life?! Goldie, maybe if you would actually take something serious for once, yours wouldn't be so bad!" Freddy yelled

"I take plenty seriously, you're just a suck up, nerdy, momma's boy that's not happy unless you're rubbing all your awards, achievements, and accomplishments in someone's face!" Goldie yelled, Freddy balled his fists, he wanted to punch his brother right in his face, but managed to hold back in doing so.

"I'm done, Goldie" Freddy said before turning around and walking out of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Goldie asked, Freddy ignored him as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Goldie huffed again before walking into his room and dropping down onto his bed. He was pulling his laptop out of his bag when a bright yellow piece of paper slid out and fell down onto the floor.

Goldie leaned down and picked it up, almost forgetting the kid that was passing them out on his way to meet Freddy outside of their apartment building. He turned the paper over and started reading what it said.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

Goldie grinned as he read the paper. A chance to win a million dollars?! He can finally get his dad off of his back about having to loan him money. And, he can move out of the apartment he's sharing with Freddy and get his own.

A huge smile formed on his face as he jumped up and ran to get his camera. Once he had it, he sat it up on his dresser and pressed record before quickly walking into view of it.

"I want to be on your show because I want to prove to my younger brother that I am better than him at everything" Goldie started "While he's sitting at home watching me win a million dollars I want him to realize that, I will in the long run, be the more successful brother" he continued "And besides, being away from him for awhile will do me some good" he finished before walking over to the camera and stopping the video.

He grabbed the camera off of the dresser and rewatched the video back to make sure it was to his liking. For the most part, it was.

After, he went to his laptop and searched up the website that was listed on the paper. Once he found it, he messed around until he found where he needed to go to submit his audition tape. And that was it. Goldie had officially auditioned for the show.

All he needed to do now was wait for his acceptance email and he would be home free from both Freddy and his parents! He couldn't wait!

* * *

And there's chapter 14!

I'm assuming Goldie was one of the characters most people were interested in seeing a small portion of his backstory.

He obviously wasn't too psychotic before joining the show, so that's why his personality has kinda returned back to the way he was during the early portion of Total Drama Fazbear.

Hope everyone enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!


	15. Freddy

"Come on, Freddy! I told you you couldn't beat me!" Goldie exclaimed as he caught the basketball coming down from the net. Freddy panted as he gave his brother an annoyed glare.

"G-Goldie, you know *Pant* basketball isn't something I fancy" Freddy replied as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Don't fancy? Freddy, you're down forty-three to twelve! You suck!" Goldie exclaimed, Freddy shook his head.

"No, you're a sore winner" Freddy said

"Psh, sore winner? You just can't take the fact that I'm better than you" Goldie said

"See, Goldie. This is exactly why I don't like doing anything even remotely interesting with you, because you always turn it into a competition" Freddy said "Look, I'm going in. I have a test to study for, I suggest you do the same if you want to keep dad off of your back" he continued before he walked off the court, headed back to he and Goldie's apartment.

Freddy was now very annoyed, he tried not to be, but it was hard when Goldie was his brother.

Freddy always told Goldie that he was way too competitive, but every time he did, Goldie would just insult him or tell him that "He's just mad because he's a loser".

Freddy and Goldie had walked to class together, pretty much staying silent most of the trip there.

"Did you study?" Freddy asked, breaking the silence.

"O-of course I did" Goldie replied, not wanting to admit he didn't have enough notes to fully prepare for the test they were about to take.

"Why do I have to sneaking suspicion that you're lying and you didn't actually study?" Freddy asked, Goldie frowned at his brother.

"Believe me or not, I did study. I don't have to be a book worming nerd like you to do that" He replied

"I'm not a 'book worming nerd' because I actually take my education seriously, Goldie" Freddy said

"That's exactly what a nerd would say" Goldie said, Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, but don't come crying to me when dad stops paying your way through life and you end up on the street because you're too lazy to get a job" Freddy said as he walked past his brother and into the classroom, Goldie stopped walking but Freddy didn't even care.

Freddy walked into the classroom, trying to push his annoyed thoughts about his brother to the back of his mind. He walked to his usual seat and sat down.

He placed his bag on the desk in front of him and so he could pull his laptop out and study for just a few more minutes. He was opening his bag, when Goldie walked over and sat down next to him.

"What do you want, Goldie?" Freddy asked as he pulled his laptop onto the desk.

"Nothing, I can't sit next to my brother?" Goldie said curiously, Freddy glanced at him before looking back at his laptop.

"I don't care where you sit, as long as you don't bother me" Freddy replied

"Fine, fine. I won't bother you, sheesh" Goldie said before pulling his laptop out and acting like he was studying too when realistically he was just reading his two paragraphs worth of notes over and over again.

Close to ten minutes passed before the professor walked in and handed out the tests so they could get started. Freddy was actually breezing through the test, there wasn't one thing so far that had taken him longer than two minutes to answer.

He was so busy actually doing his work, that he hadn't noticed Goldie's continuous glances at his paper as he copied his answers.

He also didn't pay any mind to how close Goldie was actually sitting to him.

He was in the middle of answering another question, when the professor walked up and leaned onto the desk in the middle of the two brothers.

"Cheating I see" The professor said causing Freddy to look up at him. He was confused considering he knew that he wasn't cheating, then he looked over at Goldie and saw the nervous smile on his face.

(In The Dean's office)

Freddy angrily paced back and fourth with all sorts of angry thoughts rushing through his mind, as Goldie sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"You just had to go and cheat, didn't you?!" Freddy exclaimed, Goldie shook his head

"I was going to fail" He replied

"You were going to anyways! And now I am too thanks to you!" Freddy exclaimed "Dad is going to be pissed at me" he continued, Goldie huffed.

"That's a first" He said

"What was that?!" Freddy asked

"I said, that's a first" Goldie repeated

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Freddy asked as he finally stopped pacing and looked at his brother.

"Come on, Freddy. You know you're dads favorite. You don't have to worry about him doing anything to you, because you know just as well as I do that he's not going to" Goldie replied, Freddy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's bull, Goldie, and you know it" Freddy said

"Say what you want, but you know it's true" Goldie said before turning away from him, Freddy was getting ready to say something else, when the door to the office opened and a grey and tan furred buck, in a suit walked in.

"Hello, boys" The buck said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello, sir" Freddy replied as the buck walked past him and sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"Goldie, I'm not too surprised to see you here. But, Freddy? This is a first and for cheating, none the less. I have to admit, I'm pretty surprised in you" The buck said causing Freddy to shake his head as he sat down in the chair next to Goldie.

"Sir, if you'll just let me explain-" Freddy was saying before the buck raised his hand.

"You'll both have your time, don't worry. But first, we have to discuss a punishment" The buck said, Freddy was sitting there very nervously, Goldie was a little nervous himself "Now, both of you boys know that this school has a very, very low tolerance for cheating. It doesn't happen too often, but it does happen. But, before I tell you what the repercussions for your actions is going to be, I want to hear from your mouths why you thought it would be a good idea to cheat on such an important test this close to the end of the semester" he continued.

"Sir, I want to honestly tell you right now that-" Freddy was saying before being cut off.

"-This was all his idea" Goldie said as he pointed to his brother, Freddy went wide eyed.

"That's a lie!" He exclaimed, the buck motioned for him to lower his voice "I had nothing to do with this! Goldie cheated off of my paper because he's lazy and didn't study!" He continued, causing the buck to look over at Goldie.

"Is that true?" He asked, Goldie thought about it for several seconds before replying.

"...No, Freddy's lying" He finally replied, this caused Freddy to get even more angry.

"That's bull, Goldie! And you know it!" Freddy practically yelled

"Settle down, Freddy" the buck said sternly, Freddy immediately went silent, but the glare he was giving Goldie never left his face "I don't know who's idea it was, and I don't care. The only thing I know is you were both involved and seeing as how this school has rules, you will both be punished for it" he continued before stopping as he looked back and forth between the two bears "So, effective immediately, both of you are suspended for the remainder of the semester and will not be allowed back on school property or to participate in any school sanctioned events until further notice" he finished, Freddy went wide eyed as he slouched down in his chair. Goldie on the other hand, sat there figuring something like this was going to happen, so he wasn't too shocked. At this point, Freddy knew that he was going to have to deal with his dad now, and all because of Goldie.

"S-s-s-suspended..." Freddy stuttered in shock "B-b-but I actually studied. I have actually been taking my classes seriously" he continued.

"I know you have, and that's why I'm both surprised in you, and hate to have to do this" The buck said "Do you have anything to say?" He asked as he glanced over to Goldie, who continued to sit there in silence.

"No, not really" He finally replied. Freddy was mad that he didn't even sound like he cared about what he had just done, and it made him madder than he already was.

"Yes, well I don't like having to punish students, I really don't. But you have to realize that there are repercussions for breaking the rules" The buck said "You will both receive a phone call when the suspension is up and may return here then, and only then" he continued, Freddy slowly nodded, as Goldie sat there with his arms crossed "Good. I'm glad I have your understanding. You two may leave" he finally finished as he dismissed the two bears.

Goldie stood up first, with Freddy standing up slowly afterwards. The two made their way to the door and out of the office in pure silence.

The two walked down through the empty corridor before finally stepping back outside. They continued their silence until they got back to their apartment, that's when Freddy started going off.

"I can't believe you would do that to me, Goldie!" Freddy yelled "You've ruined everything!" He continued as he pressed his paws against the wall to try and calm himself down "You're telling dad that this is all your fault!" He continued yelling as he pushed himself off of the wall and faced his brother again.

"Fine, I'll tell dad we got suspended" Goldie said as he shrugged

"This isn't a joke, Goldie! Those suspensions are going to stay on our records! Mine was perfect! And you had to go and ruin it!" Freddy yelled, Freddy was so mad right now that he wanted to wrap his paws around Goldie's throat and squeeze it until his eyes popped out.

"Yeah, 'cause god forbid something bad happens in your perfect little life, Freddy" Goldie said

"My perfect life?! Goldie, maybe if you would actually take something serious for once, yours wouldn't be so bad!" Freddy yelled

"I take plenty seriously, you're just a suck up, nerdy, momma's boy that's not happy unless you're rubbing all your awards, achievements, and accomplishments in someone's face!" Goldie yelled, Freddy balled his fists, he wanted to punch his brother right in his face, but managed to hold back in doing so. He knew he needed to get out of there and try to calm himself down, so that's what he did.

"I'm done, Goldie" Freddy said before turning around and walking out of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Goldie asked, Freddy ignored him as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Freddy walked back out of their apartment building so he could get some fresh air and try to calm his nerves down. The only thing he could think of at this particular moment was what their dad was going to say when he heard what happened.

Suspended?! Freddy had never been suspended for anything in school! Goldie had plenty. But Freddy? No way. And Goldie had to go and change that.

He walked down the street, hands buried in his pockets, as he tried to figure out what he was going to do next. He knew now that he was going to be out of school for the rest of the semester, he didn't have much planned out, except for the part time job he was currently working.

He was trying to decide if he should try and balance out a school schedule with a full time job, but now that he didn't have to worry about school for the time being, he figured now was probably the best time to do it.

He continued walking, until he spotted a street post with a bunch of random papers taped to them. Usually when he saw those they were either about a business trying to get costumers, a missing persons profile, or someone looking for work. Most of the time he stopped just to see what was up, so that's what he did.

Most of them were exactly what he figured they were going to be. But there was one in particular that caught his attention, it was different from the rest. It was a bright yellow color, really hard to miss. So he decided to read what it said.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

Freddy stood there staring at the paper, not really knowing what to think. He had never really been too interested in gameshows like this. And now here's this chance, showing up out of the blue.

He stood there pondering the idea of filming an audition tape and sending it in, just to see what happens. He knew there was plenty of things he could do with a million dollars, and that included paying his dad back for all of the support he's given him since he's been in school.

But what really made his decision for him was realizing that even if he didn't win, he'd still get the opportunity to get away from Goldie for however long he was even on the show.

A small smile formed on Freddy's face as he began his walk back to the apartment.

Once he got back, he headed to his room, grabbed his camera and set it up on the tripod he had actually just recently bought. He didn't really know what he wanted to say, but figured he could improvise, so that's what he did.

"I'm Freddy and I think I should be accepted onto the show because I want to prove my older brother of four minutes that he is not better than me" Freddy started "He's always telling me that since he's older he can beat me at anything and I just want to prove him wrong" he continued "Prove that I can do something that he can't...and that's win a million dollars!" He exclaimed before shrugging "And besides, I could really use some time away from him" he finished.

After he was done filming, he took the camera, hooked it up to his laptop, and sent in the audition to the website that had been listed on that flyer he saw.

Now he waited to find out if his first time auditioning for a gameshow, would be a success. He honestly hopped it would be, getting away from Goldie was seeming better and better to him.

* * *

Again, nothing too special considering both Freddy and Goldie's stories intertwine with each other. But I did try my best to make it as different as I possibly could.

Also, would just like to mention that I started a community for anyone that is interested in writing stories about any of the Total Drama Fazbear characters. If so, go right ahead and publish them there. Community's name is "Total Drama Fazbear Community" so nothing too fancy, but it works.

I'm interested in reading whatever you guys can come up with! So, if you've had a story you've wanted to right about Max, Brent, Randy, ECT, go right ahead!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!


	16. Polly

Polly was currently going through and putting out on the sales floor, the new shipment of books the small bookstore she works at got in.

There was on book in particular that she was hoping their store would finally get in today. A book called "Hopeless Lovers" by one of her favorite authors, Betty Holbrook.

The book was about two bears struggling to cope with all of the obstacles in their lonely lives, but when they unexpectedly meet each other and fall in love, they have to try and keep their depressed attitudes from ruining the best thing that's come to either one of them.

She was so excited to read it that she had made sure to let her boss know that he HAD to order them, which he replied with a chuckle and an "You got it, I'll be sure to". Polly had kept him on his word.

She had gone through at least eight boxes of new books now, but none of them were the one she was looking for.

After countless boxes of disappointment, Polly had finally made it to the last new box of shipment she had to go through. At this point, she had pretty much given up hope that the book she was waiting for was going to show up.

She cut open the last box, and pulled it open before squealing with joy as she pulled out one of the books inside.

There it was, the book that she had been waiting so long for. Hopeless Lovers had finally arrived.

She smiled from ear to ear as she held the book in her paws, examining every inch of the cover.

She wanted to start reading it so badly, but knew she still had work that needed to be done before she could. She looked away from the book and towards the box of books she still had to go through and put on the shelves. She groaned before setting her book down on the table and quickly getting back to work.

It took her almost an hour to sort everything and get it all where it needed to be, but she finally did it, she finally got it all done. She sighed before smiling as she walked back to the table she sat her book on and grabbed it.

She quickly made her way to her seat behind the desk at the front of the store, before starting the book.

Almost an hour of nonstop reading passed before the little bell signaling someone had entered the store went off. Polly looked up from her book and saw a very family face. Her sister, Gracy had walked in.

"Hey, Gracy. What are you doing up here?" Polly asked, generally curious considering her sister never came to see her at work.

"I saw something that I figured you might like and knew I wouldn't be able to get ahold of you during work hours" Gracy replied as she handed Polly a news paper article.

"What's this?" Polly asked as she took it.

"Read it and find out" Gracy replied with a grin, Polly was seriously confused at this point, but obliged.

She started reading, but didn't get halfway through before letting out an excited scream, causing Gracy to first jump back in surprise, and second laugh at her sisters reaction.

"Are you serious?!" Polly exclaimed as she looked back up at her sister "Betty Holbrook is actually going to be at a book signing half an hour from here?!" She continued, Gracy nodded.

"Yep. The only bad thing though is the signing starts in two hours" Gracy replied, Polly went wide eyed.

"I don't get off until six! She'll be long gone by then!" She exclaimed

"I know. That's why I was debating on whether I should tell you or not" Gracy replied, Polly sunk down in her seat, majorly disappointed about what she was hearing.

"S-so the one time my favorite author comes to town, I'm going to miss meeting her because I have to work?" Polly said curiously, Gracy stood there not knowing what to say.

"No, you aren't" A voice said as it approached the two females. Polly looked over and saw her boss making his way over to the counter "Polly, you somehow managed to sort out and get all of our new stock in its place, and all in less than three hours no less. I want you to take the rest of the day off and go meet that author of yours" he continued causing a huge smile to form on Polly's face.

"Are you serious?!" She asked, the man nodded.

"I am" he replied with a smile of his own.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Mr. McDowel!" Polly exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged the man, he chuckled as he patted her on the back.

"Don't mention it" He replied.

After, Polly grabbed her things and was getting ready to quickly head out when she remembered she hadn't paid for the book yet.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I still have to pay for this" She said as she walked up to the counter with it.

"Just take it" Mr. McDowel said, surprising Polly.

"But, I'm willing to pay for it" Polly said, Mr. McDowel waved her off.

"I know, but you work hard. It's on the house" He replied, Polly smiled again.

"Thank you, sir" Polly said gratefully, Mr. McDowel gave her a single nod in response.

"Enjoy yourself" He said as he waved Polly and Gracy off, Polly smiled and nodded again before her and Gracy headed off.

Polly really enjoyed working for Mr. McDowel. He had always been so kind and generous, not only to her, but to every person that walked through the door to his store. And what he was doing for her today was just another example of that.

Polly and Gracy had parted ways and agreed to meet back up at Polly's apartment so they could go together in one car. It would also give Polly a chance to take a quick shower and put on some different clothes.

Once they made it to Polly's apartment, it didn't take her long to take a quick shower and pick out a new outfit to wear. She knew she wanted to look when she met her favorite author, so she had to wear something at least a little nice.

After the pair decided to drive in Polly's car, they hit the road, headed towards the half hour away bookstore.

Polly was getting more and more jittery the closer they got to the book store. She was just way too excited not to.

After the half hour drive, they finally pulled up to the book store and saw the line to meet the author was already out the door. Polly started to fear the worst.

What if they drove all the way out there and the line was so long that they weren't even going to get to meet her?

Gracy saw the worry on her sisters face, so she tried her best to ease her mind.

"It'll be fine, trust me. There is noway it's going to take three hours to get through everyone that's going to be ahead of us" Gracy said getting Polly's attention "We'll get to meet her" she continued, Polly gave her sister somewhat of a smile. She knew she was just trying to ease her mind, but she was still really worried.

The two exited the car and made their way to the back of the line and waited for the signing to start. They still had a good twenty-five minutes before it actually did, so the knew

they were going to be standing there awhile.

Polly had brought her book with her to hopefully get it signed, but she figured since they were going to be waiting awhile, she might as well continue reading it from where she left off.

Being lost in her book made time go by a lot faster than she originally thought it was going to. According to Gracy they were in line for almost two hours, but Polly didn't even notice.

The moment had finally come, they were next in line. Polly's jitteriness returned as they neared the table that Betty Holbrook was just on the other side of.

As she talked to the vixen currently at the front of the line, Polly got the she was very down to earth and had a overall great personality. That's one of the reasons Polly idolized her so much.

Another minute passed before the vixen finally said her goodbyes and walked away. The moment had finally come. It was Polly's turn.

Polly froze in her place when the other looked at her with a friend smile. Gracy had to give her a little nudge to get her to the table.

"Hello there" Betty said in a friendly tone

"H-hi, M-Mrs. H-Holbrook. I'm a h-huge fan" Polly stuttered nervously, Betty's smile stayed on her face.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, dear. I appreciate your support" She replied happily.

Polly was just at a loss for words right now. I mean, she most people got like this when meeting an actor or an athlete. But for Polly, she got like this because she was meeting an author. Her favorite author.

She finally decided to take a deep breath. She didn't want to stand there all nervous and shaky the whole time she was getting to talk to her favorite author.

"What's your name?" Betty asked

"Polly" Polly replied with a smile

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Polly" Betty said in a very friendly tone as she stuck her paw out, Polly nervously took it and shook it "What about you?" She asked as she looked at Gracy.

"Hello, I'm Gracy" Gracy replied as she shook Betty's paw.

"Hello, Gracy" she replied with a smile.

"Mrs. Holbrook, I am a huge fan of your work and have been for years. You are hands down my favorite author" Polly said.

"I very much appreciate that, Polly" Betty replied.

"I-I actually been waiting for weeks for this book to come in at the book store I work at. It finally came in today" Polly said as she showed Betty her new book.

"Ah, my newest book. Have you read it yet?" Betty asked

"I've started on it. I am about halfway through as of right now" Polly replied

"Have you enjoyed it so far?" Betty asked, Polly vigorously nodded

"Very much so, Mrs. Holbrook" She replied

"That is good. I am glad" Betty said "Would you like me to sign it for you?" She asked, Polly's face lit up.

"I would love you to sign it for me!" She replied happily, Betty smiled as she reached for the book, Polly handed it to her.

"You seem like you're a college student" Betty said as she signed Polly's book.

"I am" Polly replied with a smile.

"Wonderful. The pathway to fulfilling your dreams" Betty said as she handed Polly her now signed book back.

"It is indeed" Polly replied.

"You seem like a very stand up young lady. I'm going to be back in town in October for another signing. Why don't you stop on by then and I will talk to to you more about a program I'm going to be starting soon for young writers" Betty said, at this point, Polly felt like her head was going to explode.

"Y-you want to discuss stuff with me?!" Polly asked in surprise.

"I do. I know a good person when I see one, and you're just the person I've been looking for" Betty replied with a smile, Polly looked at Gracy, who was just as surprised as she was.

"I-it would be an honor, Mrs. Holbrook" Polly said, Betty smiled.

"Good. I look forward to our discussion" She replied as she stuck her paw out, Polly once again shook it "Its been a pleasure meeting you, Polly. You too, Gracy" she continued as she glanced over at Polly's still silent sister.

"It's been an honor meeting you, Mrs. Holbrook" Polly said happily, Betty gave her a smile before watching the two sisters walk away.

Polly was still in shock from her meeting with Betty Holbrook. She actually wanted to discuss plans for a program with her?! Polly felt like she was in heaven!

She opened the book to look at the autograph when a small piece of paper fell out of it. Polly stopped and bent down to pick it up. When she had it, she saw the card had Betty Holbrook's email address on it.

"Email me anytime if you ever have any questions" The paper read, Polly smiled before looking at Gracy.

"It's her email address" Polly said happily, Gracy smiled seeing how excited her sister was.

The two continued their walk to the car, Polly was about to get in, when she saw a bright yellow piece of paper on the ground next to her door. She bent down to look at it.

(Total Drama Fazbear!)

Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!

Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!

*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate*)

Polly was confused at first, she picked the paper up off of the ground and decided to bring it with her. Once she got in, Gracy looked over at her and saw her looking at the paper.

"What's that?" Gracy asked

"It's an add for some gameshow where you can win a million dollars" Polly replied as she showed her sister.

"A gameshow where you can win a million dollars?" Gracy said curiously as she read over it "I could use a million dollars" she said.

"I know, me too" Polly said "College, bills, and living expenses on a book store pay isn't that easy to manage" she continued, Gracy looked at her.

"What, are you thinking about auditioning?" Gracy asked, Polly shrugged.

She honestly wasn't sure. With the day she had been having, she felt like winning a million dollars wouldn't be too hard to obtain. She knew she could definitely use the cash, but wasn't sure if she could make it on whatever kind of gameshow this was.

"I don't know, I might" She finally replied "Luck has been on my side, so maybe I might actually have a chance at winning" she continued, Gracy shrugged.

"You may" She replied.

Polly still wasn't sure, she had the whole car ride to think about it though.

The car ride seemed to have gone a lot quicker than before, probably because Polly was lost in thought the whole time.

Once they got back to Polly's apartment, her and Gracy said their goodbyes before Polly headed inside.

She walked into her room and carefully sat her now prized possession on her desk before sitting down in the chair in front of said desk.

She sat there for several more minutes trying to decide what she should do.

After what seemed like hours, she finally decided to film one and send it in, just to see if luck truly was on her side.

She quickly sat her camera up on her small desk tripod and tried to think about what she was going to say. In the end she decided that just saying what she felt was necessary would probably get her further. So that's what she did.

She pressed the record button and sat back in the chair so she was in camera view.

"I think I would fit perfectly on the show because I'm currently a collage student...so obviously I could use the funds" Polly started before laughing "I like taking hikes and bike riding, and I know it probably doesn't matter but for some reason I'm really good at chess" she continued "Also, I'm a huuugggeee fan of reading, I don't know if that's too interesting, but I figured I would mention it just in case" she said before laughing once again. She was in the middle of talking, when she heard her camera beep, which meant it was dying.

She quickly grabbed it and saw that it had died, she was hoping it had died after she said what she had wanted to.

"Not now" She said to herself as she searched for her charger. Once she found it, she plugged the camera in before plugging it up to her computer so she could get the audition video off of it.

After she saw that the video had recorded at least most of what she wanted them to hear, she went to the website that was listed on the paper and sent it in. Now all she had to do was sit and wait to see if that luckiest streak of her life would continue.

* * *

And chapter 16 is done!

Also, I would just like to point out there was an error on the release date I originally announced for Total Drama Fazbear Cruise. I announced that the first chapter would be published on the 15th, when in actuality, the first chapter is going to published on the 12th.

That was an error on my part and I apologize for the confusion. But hey, that's three whole days earlier than originally expected!

But anyways, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!


	17. Foxy

"Ye aren't gettin' away tis time, Black Fur!" Foxy exclaimed as he raised his sword at the black furred fox standing across the deck from him.

"Ye didn't learn nothin' from our last battle, did ye, Foxy?" Black Fur said curiously as he glanced at Foxy's hook hand, Foxy growled as he looked down at it.

"Ye got ta better of me once, tat ain't happenin' again" He said.

*BOOM!*

A loud boom of thunder was heard as lightning lit up the sky, and the large waves rocked the rain covered ship.

"If I fight ye again Foxy, I'm makin' sure ye don' leave alive tis time" Black Fur said as he finally raised his own sword.

"Regardless 'O whether I die or not, I'm finishin' ye off one 'n fer all. 'N tats 'a promise, Black Fur" Foxy said as he glared at the other pirate.

*BOOM!*

Foxy and Black Fur charged at each other, swords raised, and the looks of despise for one another planted on their faces.

Their swords clashed, loud clanking sounds could be heard over the heavy rain drops pelting the ship.

Clank after clank after clank could be heard as the two fought their way around the deck.

*BOOM!*

Another boom of thunder helped the waves shake the ship, as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Foxy and Black Fur's swords continued to clash, neither one of them showing any signs of giving up.

Black Fur went to swing at Foxy's head, but Foxy blocked his sword with his hook, swung it away, and slashed Black Fur right across the face with his sword.

Black Fur let out a yelp before looking back at Foxy, blood now mixing with the rain as it dripped from the fresh cut across his soaking wet face.

"Yer goin' ta pay fer tat ye slime dog" Black Fur said angrily, Foxy just smirked. Black Fur took offense to that and went to swing his sword again, only to once again collide with Foxy's.

*BOOM!*

Another loud boom of thunder was heard as Foxy and Black Fur once again collided swords.

Foxy was using as much strength he could muster to knock Black Fur's sword out of his paws, but it just wasn't working.

Black Fur saw that he was distracted and took advantage. Black Fur punched Foxy right in the face, sending him stumbling backwards before taking a quick step forward and slashing him with his sword from the left side of his chest almost halfway down his stomach. Foxy screamed in pain as he looked down at his now bleeding wound.

Foxy looked back up, a sharp glare formed on his face. He swung his sword as hard as he could at Black Fur, only to have him block it.

Even with his large wound, Foxy was NOT going to back down that easy.

*BOOM!*

"What happened next, Captain Foxy?!" A little girl, who was sitting around Foxy as he told his story, exclaimed in curiosity, Foxy chuckled.

"Well, lass, Black Fur made'a terrible mistake n' I took advantage of it" He replied

"So did you win?!" The little girl asked excitedly, Foxy smiled at her.

"I sure did" He replied "Ol' Black Fur realized he was no match fer Capt'n Foxy n' I made sure he wasn't goin' ta do ta same ting ta any other pirate tat he did ta me" he continued as he lifted his hook.

"Black Fur cut your hand off?!" Another child asked as he stared intrigued at Foxy's hook.

"He did" Foxy replied as he nodded.

"Did it hurt?" The same child asked.

"At first, yes. But ol' Capt'n Foxy pushed through ta pain n' got me'a cool, shiny new hook as a bonus" Foxy replied.

"That's so cool!" One of the children exclaimed, Foxy chuckled again.

"It is, isn't it?" He said curiously as he once again glanced at his hook.

"Can I touch it?" A little boy asked as he stared at the shiny metal hook.

"Sure, but be carful. Tis be'a sharp little devil" Foxy replied as he lowered his hook hand just enough to where the kids could touch the dull side of it.

The kids carefully started to touch the dull side of the hook, completely fascinated by it.

"Woooowwww..." A little girl said excitedly, Foxy chuckled. He got asked about his hook all of the time, but it was the kids who were always so intrigued by it.

"Where's your ship now, Captain Foxy?" Another child asked.

"Yeah, where is it?!" A little girl asked.

"Tis be it right here" Foxy replied as he motioned at the large pirate ship inspired play place, the kids looked confused "I know what ye must be thinkin', but after I got me revenge on Black Fur, I decided ta retire as a full time pirate. So when I got me job here, we shrunk me ship down a bit so I could bring her wit' me. We even added a few tings fer ye kiddies" he explained.

"Ohhhhhh" The kids oh'd in unison.

"So did you build your ship?" A little boy asked as he pointed at the play place, Foxy nodded.

"I did, I didn't do it alone though. Me crew helped me get her put together" He replied.

"Where's your crew now?" A little boy asked.

"Well, after I retired, tey went off on their own. Tey weren't ready ta hang up their swords like I was" Foxy replied.

"Do you think they're all ok?" A little girl asked, Foxy smiled at her.

"I guarantee tey are. Tey are ta roughest, toughest, group o' pirates tat I've ever had ta pleasure o' meetin' " He replied

"Come on kids! Pizza is here!" A tall blonde woman exclaimed as she walked into the room.

All the kids cheered as they got up and raced out of the room. The blonde flashed a smile at Foxy before following them out.

After everyone was gone, Foxy sat down on the edge of pirate ship inspired play place and let out a sigh.

He currently had a entertainer job at a well know pizzeria in his town called "Pirate Cove". He portrayed a pirate who would entertain kids by telling them stories and such while they were waiting for their food to be done.

He enjoyed his job, mainly because he got to portray a pirate the whole time. And he didn't have a problem with the kids. There would be a rare occasion where one would get on his nerves, but again, that's a rare occasion. And he really enjoyed making up new stories to tell them, it really let his imagination soar when he was coming up with them.

The only thing he didn't like, however, was the pay. He was just barely making enough to survive on.

Again, he enjoyed his job, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to survive on it.

He sighed again as he looked around the pirate themed room. The walls were painted with a sandy, beach theme most of the way around. But towards the back of the room, it was painted to look like the inside of a cave.

The play place ship Foxy was currently sitting on, was placed more around the beach looking wall.

The room wasn't too special, there were a couple tables in case parents wanted to sit in, but that was about it. The arcade games and things for the older kids were in a different room of the building.

Times like this were pretty enjoyable too, they were like small breaks for him.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to see what time it was, it was almost eight-thirty. The pizzeria closed at nine, so it was almost time for Foxy to go home.

He jumped down off of the ship and decided to start picking up the trash scattered around the floor to kill some time.

After pretty much doing the night janitors job, Foxy checked his phone for the time again and saw that it was ten minutes until closing. He didn't realize it had taken him twenty minutes to do that little amount of cleaning he had actually done.

He slide his phone out of his pocket before heading out of the room towards the main restaurant area. When he got there he saw that most of the customers had left at this point and pretty much everyone that was left were workers.

"Foxy, what are you still doing here?" A averaged height, grey haired man asked.

"I don' get off till we close, Sir" Foxy replied, the man shook his head.

"You could have left twenty minutes ago if you wanted to. By this point, all the customers have pretty much left" The man said.

"I know, but I'm being paid fer workin', so I have ta make myself useful somehow" Foxy said.

"I suppose you're right" The man said "I like your work ethic" he continued with a chuckle as he patted Foxy on the back "You're off duty now, you may leave" he finished before walking towards the register.

"Aye, aye. Thank ye, sir" Foxy said, the man chuckled again.

"You know when you're off duty you don't have to use that accent, right?" He said curiously, Foxy nodded.

"I know. I'm just kinda used ta it a tis point" He replied, the man shrugged.

"Goodnight" He said as he waved Foxy off.

"Night" Foxy replied as he headed out of the pizzeria.

The usual bright lights of the pizzeria's sign had already been turned off, so the parking lot was pretty dim except for the street light by the road.

Foxy walked to his car and climbed in before heading home for the night. He enjoyed his job, but it sure was tiring dealing with little kids all day. He couldn't wait to get home, get his costume off, take a nice hot shower, and climb into bed.

When he got home, he checked his mailbox before heading inside for the night. Once he got into his apartment and flipped the light on, he looked through the few pieces of mail that had been in his box.

"Power bill, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, and-" Foxy was saying to himself before stopping when he got to the last piece, it was a bright yellow paper, so it was definitely a stand out compared to the others. He tossed the rest of the mail on the table before taking a look at the paper.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

"A million dollars, aye?" Foxy said curiously as he stared at the paper in his hand, the thought of what he could do with a million dollars running through his mind.

He started wondering if he did audition, would his boss fire him for having to take however long he's gone off? Losing his favorite job he's ever had was something that he didn't want to do. But he also knew that if he auditioned for this thing, got accepted, and went on to win, he wouldn't need his job to survive anyways.

Foxy decided to think about it a little more as he took a shower, because he really wanted one. It took him about twenty minutes to get out of his costume, shower, and put on some sweatpants. The whole time, he thought about what he should do.

After contemplating it for what felt like hours, he decided to audition. He honestly didn't know if he would make the cut or not, but he figured it was worth the gamble.

He sat up his camera on his computer. After it was set up, he tried to decide whether or not he wanted to just be plain old Foxy, or Captain Foxy the Pirate.

He eventually grinned when he realized he could go either way considering if he was lucky enough to get accepted, he would be competing with a bunch of strangers who didn't know anything about him.

Once he finally decided that he was going to Captain Foxy the Pirate, he got into characters and started recording himself.

"Ahoy me hearties! I be Foxy ta pirate, but ye can call me Capt'n Foxy...tis be me official name" Foxy started "I tink I should be part of yer show because I know I can defeat all those other landlubbers n' claim ta booty fer meself" he continued "N', I even have me own ship, ta-" He was saying before, unbeknownst to him, the camera for some reason stopped recording.

After Foxy got everything out he needed to say, he started searching for the website that had been advertised on the paper.

Once he found it, he submitted his video, still completely unaware that the camera had stopped filming so it didn't record everything. After he got it submitted, he sat back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"Total Drama Fazbear, I'm comin' ta claim me booty" Foxy said with a grin.

* * *

And boom! Chapter 17 is done!

This is going to play into Foxy's story in Total Drama Fazbear Cruise.

How do you think the others would react if they found out that Foxy isn't a real pirate?

Hope you enjoyed and I will see you this Friday for the first chapter of Total Drama Fazbear Cruise!


	18. Chica

Chica was currently in the middle of kicking the crap out of one of the sandbags at her dad's training studio. Her dad watched with a proud smile on his face as she did.

After several minutes, her father finally gave her the ok to stop.

"Alright, why don't you take a break" He said as he patted her on the back, Chica nodded as she stopped and put her hands on her knees. Kickboxing was tiring.

Chica finally stood up and walked to her bag and pulled her water bottle out of it before taking a nice long sip. The cold water really helped.

"You have learned so much since I started training you, Chica" Chica's dad said with a smile, Chica looked at him and smiled back.

"I'm a quick learner" She replied as she shrugged "And besides, I'm learning from a master" she continued, her father chuckled.

"I'm in no way a master" He replied "I just want to make sure my baby girl can protect herself out in this world" he continued as his smile slowly left his face. He had been so concerned for his daughter ever since she left home. He had to insist to his wife, Chica's mother, that it was necessary for him to train their daughter in kickboxing so she could protect herself out on her own.

Chica had been pretty confident that she could protect herself, but she knew her parents were worried for her safety, and she also knew her dad trained people everyday the same way he trained her. She wanted to ease their minds at least a little bit, so she agreed to allowing her father to train her. And she had to admit, it was pretty fun learning everything she had. Her dad was a great teacher.

"Your mother and I are just worried about you" He said before sighing, a small smile crept its way onto Chica's face before she walked over to her dad and hugged him.

"I know you guys are, daddy. But I'm fine, and I'm going to keep being fine. I know how to take care of myself" She said, her dad wrapped his arms around her, worry still filling his mind.

"I know you do, sweetheart. I know you do" He said.

Chica couldn't help but feel bad. Her parents knew that Chica was a grown women, but they still worried for her as if she was still a little kid. Because no matter how old Chica got, she was still their baby girl, and she always would be.

After almost a minute, Chica tried to pull away from the hug, but her dad wouldn't let go. Chica smiled knowing exactly why he wouldn't.

"So...are you still coming over for dinner?" Her dad asked as he finally let her go, Chica laughed.

"Yes, I am" She replied.

"Uh...good. Your mother...she's been asking me all day" Her dad said.

"I know, she's been texting me all day. Luckily my phone was off when I was in class or that would have been very embarrassing" Chica said, her dad nodded.

"I told her I'd ask you when I saw you, but you know your mother" He said, Chica nodded.

"Yeah, I do" Chica replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to head home and let your mother know that you're still stopping by" Chica's dad said.

"Alright, I'm going to stop by my apartment before I come over. So just tell mom that I'll be there sometime around six" Chica said, her dad nodded.

"Will do" He replied before kissing her forehead "See you then, sweetheart" he continued, Chica smiled at him.

"See you then" She replied before gathering her things and heading out to her car.

She knew she wanted to head home, jump in the shower and change out of her sweaty clothes before she headed to her parents house for dinner.

She didn't get to see her parents too often, especially her mom. A combination of school, work, and her training kept her busier than she liked. She's had to cancel dinner with her parents before because of having to work late or finishing up a last minute paper for one of her classes, she felt bad when she had to do that because she knew it hurt her parents, again, especially her mother.

Her dad understood because he knew all about a busy schedule. Her mom knew, too. But it still didn't hurt her any less.

Chica sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. She parked, hopped out of her car, and grabbed her bag before heading inside.

She saw one of her roommates cars parked just a few spots down from her. One of her roommates, Jeanine, a black and white female skunk, drove a blue 2009 Honda Civic that she had bought from a friend of her father. Chica had only known her for about two years, but she knew that she was dang proud of that car seeing as how she paid for it with her own money.

She had told Chica that her father had offered to buy her a car back when she got her drivers license, but Jeanine had refused. She wanted to buy her own car, pay for it with money that she had earned instead of having it handed to her like most kids she had gone to school with, and that's what she did.

Chica was proud of Jeanine, she had told her that she deserved to feel so proud of herself.

Chica finally reached her apartment and made her way inside. Everything was pretty much per-usual. Jeanine was in her room, probably doing some kind of essay or something for one of her classes, and Lidia, Chica's other roommate, was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend watching tv.

"Hey, Chica" Lidia said when she noticed the chicken.

"Hello" Chica replied "Having fun?" She asked with a slick smile, her and Jeanine really enjoyed messing with Lidia and her boyfriend. Teasing wasn't really something Chica fancied, but her, Lidia and her boyfriend knew it was all in good fun.

"Hey, Chica. I'd love to meet your boyfriend one of these days. Maybe we could get along as well as you and Lidia do" Lidia's boyfriend, Shawn commented. Chica frowned but Lidia got a kick out of it. Teasing worked both ways, and Chica knew it.

"Haha, very funny" Chica replied, Shawn smirked at her.

"Am I as funny as your boyfriend?" Shawn asked, Chica made her way over to him and started playfully smacking him as he laughed.

"Shut up!" Chica exclaimed as she continued slapping him, both Shawn and Lidia were getting a kick out of it.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Lidia said curiously as she smiled at Shawn.

"He's not all that" Chica replied in a sour tone as she walked away.

"Awe, come on Chica, you know you love me" Shawn said with a grin, Chica turned around and looked at him.

"No" She replied, Shawn could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Ok, ok. I believe you" Shawn said.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm going to my parent's house for dinner, so I don't know what time I'll be back" Chica said, Lidia nodded.

"Sounds fun" She said.

Chica nodded in response before heading into her room, tossing her gym bag down, and pulling some clean clothes out of her dresser before heading into the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and got dressed before heading back into her room to grab her phone and her wallet before she left. She was getting ready to leave, when her phone rang.

She looked at it, seeing her father was calling.

"Hello?" Her father said as she answered the call.

"Hey, dad. I'm getting ready to leave right now, so I'll be over there in about twenty minutes" Chica said.

"That's great, sweetheart! But-uh, do you think you can stop by the store on your way over and get some butter? I completely forgot about it on my way home and now your mom is in another one of her moods" Her dad said, Chica smiled a little a shook her head.

"Oh, gosh. That's not good. Yeah, I'll stop and grab a tub" She replied, she heard a relieved sigh escape her father, which almost made her start laughing.

"I sure do appreciate it, sweetheart" Her dad said.

"It's no problem, daddy" Chica said as she headed out of her room and back down the hallway.

"Alrighty, well I'll talk to ya when you get here. I'm going to let your mother know that she can stop being mad at me" Her dad said, causing Chica to giggle.

"Ok, I'll talk to you then. Love you" She said.

"Love you too" Her dad said before hanging up.

"I'm heading out. I'll see you guys in a couple of hours" Chica said to Lidia and Shawn as she walked past the couch.

"Alrighty, enjoy dinner" Lidia said.

"I will" Chica replied with a smile before heading out of the apartment.

Once she made it down to her car, she headed off towards her parents house. She had decided to stop off at the small grocery store that was near there to get the butter, that way it wasn't in the car the whole ride there.

After a close to fifteen minute drive, Chica finally pulled in to the parking lot of the grocery store. She knew what she had to get, so she planned on being in and out.

Even though she didn't go in there too much anymore, she knew where everything was because that's where her parents shopped at when she was little. That store had been there for years and years and years, which it being so small and lasting as long as it has really surprised Chica.

It wasn't too busy seeing how late it actually was, but there were still a few people there.

Chica made her way to the small freezer section in the back of the store where the dairy products were kept and quickly grabbed a tub of butter. After, she headed towards the front of the store.

She was standing there waiting, when she saw a small stack of papers resting just to the side of the register. Just to kill some time so the wait for the lady in front of her would go faster, she grabbed one of them and started reading it.

 _ **(Total Drama Fazbear!**_

 _ **Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!**_

 _ **Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!**_

 _ ***Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )**_

Chica stood there staring at the paper in her hands. She knew her semester break was coming up, so this was perfect timing. The chance to win a million dollars? Yes please.

Chica knew she wanted to make some extra money while she was on break, considering a good portion of what she brought in from her part time job went into her bills even though she had two other roommates that were also helping out.

She knew a million dollars would make sure she was set for a long, long time. This opportunity was just too good to pass up, and she knew it.

"Miss?" The older lady at the register said curiously, Chica was still lost in thought "Miss?!" She said a little louder, finally getting Chica to come back to.

"O-oh, I'm-I'm sorry" Chica said sheepishly as she handed the cashier a five dollar bill. The cashier gave her a weird look before handing her her change back.

"Have a nice night" She said.

"You too" Chica said as she grabbed her bag and quickly made her way out of the store.

She quickly made it to her car and jumped in the drivers side before turning the light on and reading over the paper again.

She didn't even have to finish reading it again before she decided that after she got back home tonight, it didn't matter how late it was, she was going to film an audition tape and send it in.

She was generally a positive person, so she knew something good had to come from it.

* * *

There's chapter 18! I know, I know, it's been a few weeks since the last chapter. I am going to try my best to continue posting two chapters a week, but with Total Drama Fazbear Cruise started, I don't know how possible that will be.

Yes, I do plan on finishing this story. After this chapter there's only six chapters left, so we're almost there!

But regardless, hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!


	19. Lizzy

**AN ERROR HAS OCCURRED.**

 **CHAPTER COULD NOT BE FOUND.**

* * *

 **So... do any of you honestly care about Lizzy? Like, for real?**

 **She didn't get nearly enough character development to garner the need for a backstory.**

 **Out of the sixty-seven chapters between the three seasons so far, Lizzy has only been in eleven chapters. And out of those eleven chapters, she has hardly had any dialogue what so ever.**

 **She is Total Drama's equivalent of Meg from Family Guy.**

 **I mean, I may eventually come back and give her some kind of backstory so she has even the slightest bit amount of character development.**

 **But I mean, thirty-three recurring characters from the three seasons, she is obviously the least important character. And I really didn't mean for that to happen. But trying to keep so many characters relevant to the story is very difficult.**

 **So, yeah, didn't really feel the need to completely write one of these chapters for Lizzy when I still have much more important characters to the story to get to.**

 **But let me know how you really feel about Lizzy as a character. If I get enough requests, maybe I'll take the time to write her a backstory.**

 **Regardless, I should have the next chapter up Friday to coincide with the release of Chapter 10 of Total Drama Fazbear Cruise. Mainly because I'm kinda cheating you guys with this one.**

 **So I hope whomever has stuck around this long is looking forward to that, and I will hopefully see you Friday!**


	20. Katy

Katy was currently in the gym quickly doing jump rope. She had been there doing a bunch of different exercises for the past two and a half hours, and somehow she still wasn't tired.

Sweat dripped from her soaked fur as she continued to jump rope. One of the owners of the gym, a somewhat large coyote named Braydon, was very impressed as he watched her jump. She currently had the record for fastest jump rope speed in the gym.

After close to twenty minutes of doing repeated jump roping, Katy finally stopped. She dropped the rope and grabbed her water bottle before taking a large chug. Braydon clapped as she did.

"Very, very impressive, Katy. You know, that speed of yours still amazes me" Braydon said, Katy looked at him and nodded as she toweled some of the sweat off of her fur.

"Thanks" She panted out as she tried to catch her breath.

"I still think you should enter the tournament we're having here soon" Braydon said, Katy shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer, but no thanks" She said, Braydon was still confused as to why she didn't want to enter.

"I don't know why you look down on this so much. You'd clearly leave the gym's jump rope champion" He said.

"I may, but I come here to train and workout, not to show off and enter tournaments" Katy said before taking another sip of her water, Braydon stood there a minute staring at her before finally nodding.

"I understand, and I respect your opinion" He said, Katy nodded before setting her water back down and walking over to the treadmills.

She got on an empty one, turned the dial up to one of the fastest speed settings and starts running on it. Braydon walked up and watched as she did.

"No one ever turns it up that high" He commented.

"Runn-*Pant*-running's good for you" Katy managed to get out as she focused on her running, Braydon slowly nodded as he watched her.

"Well, regardless, I'm proud of you. Keep up the good work" He said as he patted her shoulder, before turning and walking away from her. Katy just continued her running, not really paying any mind to what Braydon had just said.

Katy continued nonstop running for almost fifteen minutes before stopping when her legs felt like jello. She stepped off of the treadmill, walked over to her bag, and sat down next to it to relax for a minute.

She pulled her water out and took another large chug as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, there. I saw you on the treadmill just now, and wanted to say I'm very impressed" A voice said, getting Katy's attention. She looked up and saw a male kangaroo standing in front of her "My name is Jack" he said as he extended his paw. Katy, for some reason, had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Uh... thanks" She said as she shook his paw in return. She had never seen him before, so she figured he must be new to the gym.

"So... you going to tell me your name?" Jack asked "It's only fair. I told you mine" he said jokingly before letting out a little chuckle. Katy didn't know whether to tell him her name or not. She really just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Yeah, sure. It's Katy" Katy finally replied, still a little weary about this guy.

"Katy? Thats a really cool name" Jack replied with a smile "So, Katy, how about we go and get dinner sometime?" He continued, Katy wasn't really too surprised by this.

She had been hit on at the gym before, and always rejected whoever was doing it's offer. But this, this was just... awkward.

"Um... no. I'm... sorry" Katy replied. She didn't really want to be rude, she always tried not to be when she rejected someone. She didn't like being hit on like this, especially not at the gym. Jack frowned.

"Oh. Well, are you sure? I'd really love to take you out sometime" Jack said, Katy just shook her head as she gathered her things to move to where the weights were.

"No. Again, I'm sorry" She said as she slowly started backing away from him, hoping he wouldn't follow.

He started taking a few steps forward, but stopped when he saw how defensive Katy was getting.

"Fine, fine. But you don't know what you're missing out on" Jack said as he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm missing out on a lot" Katy said more sarcastically than she meant to, Jack frowned again. He huffed before letting out a light chuckle.

"Whatever" He said before walking away from her. Katy frowned as she watched him, she eventually shook her head before continuing on with what she was doing.

Jack just gave her some really weird vibes, and there was a red flag about him as soon as he started talking to her. She was just glad she got away from him.

She had managed to completely forget about him as she finished up her usual daily gym activities before heading home.

She walked in the door of her apartment and headed to her room before throwing her gym bag down.

After, she immediately headed towards the kitchen so she could get herself a bottle of water out of the fridge. She opened the fridge looking for the water... and nothing.

"Dang it, Miranda" Katy muttered to herself. Miranda was Katy's long time friend and current roommate.

She must have taken the last water before she left earlier. Katy had been looking forward to that water the whole ride home.

She sighed before standing up and closing the fridge. She grabbed her keys off the counter and headed out of the apartment. She was going to go to the store down the street and get some more water.

The store was only a two minute drive from her apartment, so it wasn't that bad.

She parked, climbed out of her car, and headed into the building. She walked in and was greeted by the clerk at the register. She went in there enough to where she considered him a friend at this point.

"How's it going, Katy?" The young, black panther asked.

"Fine. Miranda took my last water out of the fridge and didn't bother to buy anymore. I was really looking forward to that water" Katy said. The panther chuckled.

"I take you had just gotten home?" The panther asked. Katy nodded.

"Yeah. I had a class this morning, then I had to go into a work, and I headed straight to the gym after that to get in a little workout" She replied.

"Why aren't you quite the busy bee" The panther said jokingly. Katy chuckled before heading to the back to get a case of water bottles.

"Yeah, always busy" Katy replied as she walked back to the register with the water.

As she was checking out, the bell went off letting them know someone else had entered the store. Katy didn't really pay too much attention to it, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a coincidence" The voice said causing Katy to groan. It was Jack. The kangaroo she had run into at the gym "Remember me?" He asked as he approached her.

"How could I forget?" Katy muttered rhetorically.

"What are you doing up here?" Jack asked.

"Shopping" Katy replied, hoping he would stop talking to her. She wasn't that lucky, though.

"I'm here to pick up a few things myself" Jack said. The panther could tell Katy was uncomfortable with this whole situation, so he decided to intervene.

"Is there anything I can help you find today, sir?" The panther asked, getting Jack's attention.

"Uh... naw man. I know what I need" Jack said as he walked towards the freezer.

"Thank you" Katy said. The panther nodded.

After, she quickly grabbed her water and headed out of the store and to her car. She tossed the water in the back and was getting ready to climb in, when she saw a paper stuck under her windshield wiper.

"I was only in there for two minutes!" She said in annoyance as she gabbed the paper. She didn't even bother looking at it before climbing in her car and heading for home.

Once she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building, she climbed out of the car and grabbed the water and the paper she pulled off of her car before heading inside.

She got inside and headed straight for the kitchen. She sat the water down on the table and was getting ready to throw the paper away, when she glanced over it just to see what it was.

( _Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

Katy stood there staring at the piece of paper in her paws. She wasn't really one for competitions, and that's why she refused to enter the tournament at her gym. But this was one competition she was actually thinking about entering.

She could do so much with a million dollars, and she knew it. As she thought, she wandered onto the question of whether or not she'd be a sellout or a hypocrite if she all the sudden decided to change her mind about joining a competition after turning down Braydon countless times about joining the competition at the gym.

She pushed the thoughts aside when she decided that joining a gym competition for a title and her picture on the wall or joining a live television competition for the chance at winning a million dollars were two different things.

And that was it, that was her decision maker. She decided that she needed to join this competition. Something good was going to come out of it. She just knew it.

* * *

Yep, long break in between chapters. I know. But again, this story is NOT abandoned.

If you've been following this story, as well as Total Drama Fazbear Cruise, you'll know that I mentioned in the chapter posted Friday that you may want to watch out for the next chapter of this story because its important to an arc going on in Fazbear Cruise. Well, this is not that chapter.

I am almost finished with that chapter however, and should have it up by Wednesday (Hopefully tomorrow if things go the way I'm hoping they will).

So, stay tuned for that one. The arc in Fazbear Cruise will make a lot more sense if you read it.

So, everyone stay tuned because this story WILL be finished!


	21. Randy

Seven year old Randy and Rebecca, Randy's closest female raccoon friend, were walking back to Rebecca's house from the park down the street from her house.

Today was the day that both Randy and Rebecca had been dreading, moving day. Rebecca's father had gotten a job offer for a job in San Diego, California that he just couldn't pass up.

Randy, although he tried his best not to show it, was heartbroken when he found out. He cared deeply for Rebecca, more so than anyone else he knew. She was always there for him, and he for her.

Randy and Rebecca walked up to the side walk of Rebecca's house as her father and the movers were piling the last of their belongings into the moving truck.

"Hey, sweetheart! Go make sure you have all of your things" Rebecca's dad called as he walked a box to the truck.

"Yes, daddy" Rebecca replied sadly before looking at Randy "You can come in if you want" she continued, Randy gave her a sad nod in reply.

The two young raccoons headed inside, passing the few stacked up boxes that were left in the living room. They walked down the hallway towards Rebecca's room. Her mom was in her parents soon to be former room getting a few last minute things ready to go. She didn't notice the two young kits walk past.

The two made it into Rebecca's room, it was now bare of everything except a couple of boxes.

They started looking around the room. Randy was fighting back the urge to cry already.

One of the movers came into the room and grabbed the last few boxes, leaving Randy and Rebecca standing alone in the empty room.

"It's so... empty" Rebecca said as she looked around. Randy nodded.

Randy didn't want this to be a reality. He wanted it all to just be a dream. But it wasn't.

The two raccoons sat down on the floor in the middle of the empty room, trying to make as much conversation as they could.

It didn't take too long before Rebecca's mom appeared in the doorway.

"Rebecca, we're ready to go" She said. Rebecca looked up at her mother sadly and nodded.

"Okay, mommy" She said.

The two young raccoons stood up and walked out of the room, stopping in the hallway to stare into it one last time. Flashbacks of all the memories they had in that room playing through their minds. They looked at each other sadly before continuing down the hallway and into the now empty living room where Rebecca's dad was waiting for them.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" He asked. Rebecca nodded, again sadly. Her dad gave her a sympathetic smile before rubbing her shoulder.

The two raccoons stepped out of the house and looked into one last time, before Rebecca's dad closed the now locked door.

Randy and Rebecca stepped off the porch and walked out into the yard before being approached by Rebecca's mom.

"Take care, Randall" Rebecca's mom said as she leaned down and pulled Randy into a hug. Randy hugged her back.

"You too, Mrs. Heartly" Randy said.

After Rebecca's mom stepped back, her dad walked up to him.

"Goodbye, buddy. I'm sure we'll be seeing you again soon" Her dad said as he extended his paw. Randy shook his paw.

"I hope" Randy said, causing her dad to chuckle.

"Come on you two, we better get on the road before traffic gets bad" Her dad said, before walking towards the car. Rebecca's mom gave Randy one last smile, and ruffled the fur on the top of his head, before following to the car.

Randy and Rebecca stood there sadly, looking at each other.

"I'm going to miss you" Rebecca said as she threw her arms around Randy's neck.

"I'm going to miss you, too" Randy said as he hugged her back.

"Hold on!" Rebecca said as she broke the hug and ran to her family's car. She opened the back passenger side door and leaned in, she climbed back out less than ten seconds later with a plush raccoon now in her paws, before quickly running back to Randy "I want you to keep him" she said as she extended the grey and black raccoon plush out to Randy, he looked down at it before looking back up at her.

"But he's your favorite toy" Randy said, Rebecca nodded.

"I know. But I want you to take care of him for me" She said. Randy looked down at the plush raccoon, before looking back up at Rebecca.

"I will" He said. Rebecca smiled before hugging him again. The two young raccoons stood there locked in a hug that neither one of them wanted to break.

Once they finally broke the hug, Rebecca took Randy's paws.

"I'll call you. I promise" She said. Randy smiled and nodded.

"I know" He replied. Rebecca smiled before quickly hugging him again.

"Bye, Randy" Rebecca said when they broke the hug.

"Bye, Rebecca" Randy replied. Rebecca gave Randy a sad smile before walking back to the car and climbing in the back. Rebecca's parents gave Randy one last wave as they started the car for their trip.

Randy stood on the sidewalk, plush in hand, and tears rolling down his face as he watched Rebecca and her family pull away. Rebecca looked out the back window of the car waving as they drove down the street.

Randy stood there staring, until the car finally disappeared into the distance. He looked down at the plush in hands, as tears continued to pour out of his eyes.

(Dream End)

Randy shot up in bed, sweat running down his forehead. He hated the fact that he still had dreams about...her. It had been almost fifteen years since the day that he watched her and her family drive away.

He had done everything in his power to forget about it. But that didn't stop the occasional dream from showing up and planting it back into his memory.

He could never forget the last thing she told him before she left. "I'll call you. I promise" she said as she took Randy's paws. She never did.

Randy frowned as he looked over at the alarm clock that was placed on the hard wood floor next to the old mattress he slept on, it was almost noon.

He didn't currently have a job, mainly due to the fact that every time he got one, he wouldn't work there a week before his bad temper and his big mouth got him fired.

Randy ran his paw down his somber looking face. He had pretty much lacked any kind of emotion what so ever since the day Rebecca left.

He pushed his raggedy old blanket off of himself and climbed up off of his mattress. As he stood up, he cracked his back to try and get some feeling back in it.

His stomach growled as he slowly made his way over to the side of his very small apartment that was the kitchen. A small fridge, a couple cabinets, a very, very old looking stove, and a tiny sink is what his kitchen was.

He opened his fridge to get nothing but a very disgusting smell blown into his face. Randy quickly covered his nose before slamming the door back shut.

After catching his breath, he looked around in the cabinets, only to see they were just as bare as his fridge was. He sighed and shook his head.

Being without a job again had been hard on Randy. He was not only down to starving, but his rent was long overdue. He knew any day now that his landlord was going to show up and tell him he had to leave.

Randy was on his way into the bathroom so he could take he shower. He was honestly surprised he even still had water. Again, being without a job for so long, he hadn't been able to pay his bills.

He was on his way into the bathroom, when he heard a knock on his front door. He groaned in frustration before heading over to it. He pulled the door open and saw a very annoyed, short, and chubby chipmunk standing there. It was his landlord.

"If you can just-" Randy started before being cut off.

"Save it, Randy. You've been giving me excuses for the last three months. I've been nice about it because I know you've been struggling. But you can't live here rent free anymore. I'm either going to need your rent, or you're going to have to find somewhere else to live" The chipmunk said.

"I don't have any money" Randy said. The chipmunk shook his head.

"Well, then I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave" He said.

"But I don't have anywhere else to go. You can't kick me out. Please don't kick me out" Randy pleaded. The chipmunk shook his head.

"I'm sorry. You have an hour to clear out your things" The chipmunk said before turning to walking away. Randy stood there watching him leave, not knowing what to think. He knew this was coming, but he just wasn't expecting it to come today.

Randy closed the door and decided to take a shower before he left. He was angry. He really was. But he didn't have anyone else to blame for this but himself.

After Randy got out of the shower, he threw what little belongings he had into his ratty old duffle bag and threw the apartment key on the counter before leaving what was now his former home.

He didn't know what he was going to do. He was homeless now. Something he hadn't been since he was a teenager. He walked down the street of his crummy, crime filled town, with no destination in mind.

As he walked, his stomach growled again. He was starving. But he had no money. Non at all.

After randomly wandering around for close to an hour, he stopped off in an alley way behind an Italian restaurant to see if they had thrown away any salvageable food he could eat so he didn't go hungry.

He walked over to the dumpster, and was getting ready to hope in, when a bright yellow paper caught on the dumpster's lid caught his eye. He pushed open the lid just enough to grab the paper to see what it was.

 _(Total Drama Fazbear!_

 _Do you want to be a millionaire?! Sign up now for a chance to join twenty three other competitors in heated competition for the opportunity to walk away with a one million dollar grand prize!_

 _Film a one minute audition video telling us why we should pick you for competition and submit it to TotalDramaFazbear*dot*com!_

 _*Must be between the ages of 18 and 22 to participate* )_

A small grin grew on Randy's face. This was it. This was his chance at finally getting a place that wasn't the size of a closest, his chance at finally being able to eat regular meals on a daily basis again, his chance to be able to buy some new clothes, because god knows he needed some.

His smile soon vanished when he realized he was lacking a couple very important things he needed to be able to even audition for this thing, a camera and a computer. And just like that, Randy's hope for any kind of change had been destroyed.

A scowl quickly grew on his face as he crumpled up the piece of paper, threw it off of the side, and let out a frustrated yell.

He dropped his duffle bag and fell back first into the brick wall behind him, sliding down it to the ground. A few frustrated tears fought their hardest to escape him.

This is what life for him was now? Having two shirts and one pair of pants? Being homeless and eating food out of a dumpster?

He closed his eyes, continuing to fight back tears, as he just sat there. Sat there wondering if things were ever going to get better for him. Wondering if something good was actually going to come out of the hell he's lived through his whole life.

His pill-head mom kicking him out when he was sixteen, losing his little sister in a car accident when he was nineteen. He had had one messed up life.

"Randy?" A voice said, breaking him from his tragic thoughts. Randy looked up and saw a very familiar weasel he used to work with. "Randy, it's me, Raymond. Remember me?" The weasel asked. Randy slowly nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked. Randy shook his head.

"Do you have any food?" He asked. Raymond shook his head.

"No, sorry. But we could go get lunch if you'd like. I was just on my to get something to eat anyways" He replied. Randy quickly climbed to his feet.

"Why are you out here?" Raymond asked.

"I-I got evicted from my apartment and was looking for food" Randy replied. Raymond frowned.

"You're homeless?" He asked. Randy let out a nervous chuckle.

"I am now" He replied. Raymond shook his head.

"Come on, you can stay with me" He said.

"A-are you sure?" Randy asked. Raymond nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure" He replied.

Raymond and Randy had gone to a burger joint down the road that Raymond frequented. Randy scarfed down the burger and fries he ordered. He had been starving.

Raymond didn't say anything to him about it though, instead he gave Randy his fries. Randy quickly scarfed those down too.

After he finished eating, Randy remembered the advertisement for that competition thing he found in the alley. He mentioned it to Raymond, and Raymond told him he didn't mind him using his camera or his computer to enter it.

Once they got back to Raymond's apartment, he went and grabbed his camera and handed it to Randy.

"Computer is in my bedroom, do whatever you need to" Raymond said before patting Randy on the back. Randy nodded.

"Thank you" He said.

"No problem, buddy" Raymond said.

After, Randy walked into Raymond's bedroom and shut the door. Now he had to think about what he was going to say in this audition video.

He was trying to think about what usually got people accepted for these shows. He thought about maybe telling a sob story to get pity, but quickly turned that idea down.

He knew he needed to be anything but himself. That's when he got an idea. He set the camera up and smirked before hitting record and stepping back.

"Hey losers, I'm Randy, and I promise you right now that if you accept me on this show-which I know you will- I WILL win" Randy started "I'm not some kind of filler character that's going to be added to advance the story. No way. I'm the character that goes out of his way and stops at nothing to get what he wants" he finished.

Randy was pretty satisfied with the tape he had just filmed. Once he was finished, he went over to Raymond's computer and hooked the camera up to it before going to the website from the paper. Once he found it, he sent in his audition tape. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait to be accepted. His life was about to change. He could feel it.

* * *

And there's the chapter I know all six people who have read every chapter has been waiting for this one.

I originally wanted to save Randy for the end so I could not only start with a bang (Max) but end it with one too. But, after Total Drama Fazbear Cruise started back, I put this story on the back burner for awhile. Randy's chapter in particular is pretty important to his story arc in Fazbear Cruise, so I needed to get it done.

Brent, Cheek, and Roxy chapters are coming. I don't know when they'll be posted, but they're coming.

So if you've stuck around this long for the story, I really do appreciate it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
